


Young Blood

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Series: Youth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Furlan Church, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Feels, Bands, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Concerts, Dating, Drama, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Knotting, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mild/Moderate Violence, Music, Musicians, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Isabel, Omega Petra Ral, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Smut, alpha hange - Freeform, prep eren, teenaged shinanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: The lights were bright and damned hot and the Alpha could feel the sweat rolling down his nape and between his shoulder blades, dampening the clingy black fabric of his distressed and pinned tank top. But he didn't care, didn't mind when it matted his hair, driving jagged spikes of obsidian across his face as he moved around the stage, as energetic and magnetic as the writhing sea of bodies undulating before them. It was powerful, a sort of high; on stage, they were gods. And Levi knew he had been born for this.He didn't know how; maybe it was his jacket or maybe it was something else, cosmic, or fated or biological, but he picked that pretty Omega out of the churning crowd. Found him with his shaded eyes and smirked at him as he finished the final chorus. He broke the contact as he bowed overdramatically with the last beats of their opening song and he was all charisma and wicked sex appeal when he straightened up again, palming the mic and addressing the crowd as he ran his unoccupied hand through his hair, “How was that for a warm up?”





	1. Prologue: Check

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, we've finally done it, that a/b/o high school band au with all our favourite fixings. We've been working on this and a side arc in between other updates for a while and finally decided to share it here. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> To find out about exclusive content, early updates, and other goodies, come see us on Tumblr and search our tags for #YOUNG BLOOD:  
> [Teapotscandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
> [XanderB](http://xanderb-ao3.tumblr.com/)

Levi leaned back against the graffiti smeared brick of the music hall, half shadowed and still. The Alpha had his eyes closed, head tilted back as smoky wisps escaped from between his lips, listening to his blood, feeling his pulse. Some people like Hange and Farlan liked to get hyped up before a show; Levi liked quiet, seeking out and settling into the space he went when performing, where the music was. It was his ritual to disappear outside before a gig and there was no reason tonight would be any different. It shouldn’t be.

He took another drag of the cigarette delicately trapped between his black lacquered fingertips and shifted his weight, unoccupied hand adjusting the heavily studded belts slung across his red plaid-clad hips, finding himself oddly restless. It was then that the dull throb of the music within the hall mellowed some and seconds after, the door a couple feet to his right slammed open. The person that came out didn't seem to see the single step; they stumbled and before the Alpha even realized he’d moved, he had his unexpected company in his arms. And all he could think when his charcoal rimmed eyes trailed over the other youth was _pretty_.

“There's a step there,” he said teasingly, a half smile pulling at the corner of his lips, still holding what he could now distinguish by the scent of him as an Omega in his arms like he was some kind of Prince charming. And he had all the confidence in the world too just then with his blood already singing for the stage and the crowd he could hear already chanting for them inside the halI, though it’d still be a few minutes before his band would be on.

Eren looked up at the Alpha still holding him in a dip with wide eyes and a slack jaw. But, as soon as the shock slowly abated, Eren smiled radiantly up at the Alpha. “Nice… catch,” Eren slurred breathily then cocked his head to the right. looking down to see where the Alpha’s hands were holding onto his black high waisted skirt and tugging at his white crop top. Looking back up again, he smirked at the man and said, “Or may-‘maybe you just wanted to cop a feel…”

Levi's grin broadened some, pointedly looking the other male over again, “Maybe I did…” His fingers spread over the Omega's lower back as the rain of his scent rose around them pleasantly. He lingered another moment before he finally pulled the brunette upright again and let him go, watching him through slanted lashes as he patted his pockets for his cigarettes, needing to occupy his restless fingers, “Aren't you cold in that getup though?”

“Been colder,” Eren replied with a smirk, cocking one hip to the side before he waved the Alpha’s pack of cigarettes in the air. “I thought musicians weren’t supposed to smoke,” the Omega added, popping a cigarette between cherry red lips before he leaned forward and waited for the Alpha to give him a light. 

The Alpha chuckled, “And yet so many of us do.” He hesitated with his lighter in his hands, noticing the smeared and faded black “x’s” on the backs of the Omega's, obviously having been scrubbed off no doubt just after they'd been stamped on. “How old are you?” He certainly didn't look _that_ young, but looks could be deceiving and if the other male was any younger than sixteen, even Levi would have to refuse contributing to his delinquency. He wet his lips, really kind of hoping the other teen wasn't younger.

It wasn't that he was even looking to do more than maybe flirt with the pretty Omega; after everything with his recent ex, he wasn't in any rush to get tangled up with some fan at a rockshow. That just sounded like trouble with a capital “T” no matter how fucking lovely the Omega was. Besides, Levi came with way too much baggage. It was fun to pretend though. And maybe if they saw each other again, Levi would ask his name.

Swiping the lighter, Eren lit his cigarette as he immediately began to pout, taking a deep inhale of the smoke before he blew it out of his nose. “Old enough,” Eren said, putting the lighter back in Levi’s hand then walking over to the outdoor ashtray to put out his cigarette. “Who wants to know?” 

Levi hummed, taking a moment to light his own cigarette. “Levi,” he replied with a smart half grin, cocking his head as he let the smoke filter out from between his lips. Clearly the Omega had never been to a show of theirs before since he didn't seem to recognize the Alpha and though he’d assumed Levi was a musician, he doubted the other teen knew to which band he belonged. “Y’ever been to one of these gigs before?”

Eren hummed right back, looking towards the door. “I’ve been to a few concerts… Like pop and shit,” he said, then added, “But none of them have this kind of excitement… it’s electric.” 

Levi's grin broadened and he cocked his head. “You think so? Then you're in for a real treat. My band hasn't even been on yet,” he commented, watching the other young man from beneath the shade of his lashes. He shrugged his faded and patched signature black denim jacket off moments later and stepped over closer, cigarette between his lips as he draped it over the Omega's shoulders. “You looked cold,” he said nonchalantly, still half smiling as he took his cigarette between his fingers again and flicked the ash from the tip, hoping the pretty brunette couldn't tell that he really wasn't as aloof as he was attempting to be.

Eren’s eyes widened, then he spluttered as he tried to take it off. “This is too much, you’ll be cold too,” said the brunette, but he was already giving in, tugging the jacket up to his nose to hide part of his face so only his eyes remained. 

Levi tilted his head, “Nah, I'm good. Looks better on you anyways Sunshine. Just hang on to it for me ‘til next time, it's my favourite one.” He dropped the half finished cigarette as he heard the first rumble of the preshow courtesy mic checks. Crushing it under the heel of his worn converse, he wet his lips and reached to boldly ghost his knuckles across the Omega's smooth cheek, “I gotta go. Enjoy the show.”

Eren blinked, then blinked again, trying to catch up. “Um, yeah, okay. Have fun!” Eren said, only a little disappointed by the abrupt end to their conversation. Just as the Alpha was about to disappear inside, the Omega blurted, “If you get bored or whatever later, I’ll buy you a drink…For, for tackling you…” 

Levi looked back over his shoulder, a roguish smile tilting his lips as his scent shifted and lingered with pleasant interest and maybe just a thread of nerves. Pretending he couldn't feel the vague fluttering in his stomach, he lowered his lashes and replied, “If I can't get away tonight, don't think it's ‘cause I don't want to.” And then he turned away and disappeared inside the dim lit hall to make his way backstage, ignoring his bandmates when they questioned where he’d been; maybe he just wanted to keep his chance meeting with the pretty young Omega for himself.

***

The Omega stood in the cold for a while longer, holding the collar of the Alpha’s jacket to his nose. It wasn’t until Armin opened the fire escape door that the trance was broken.

“Eren… We are going to miss it,” he said quietly before he grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged them back inside the sweaty, smoky, overcrowded, but charming hall. It wasn't until he was stuck in the middle of the crowd, surrounded on all sides that he started to question his impulsiveness. 

“Armin… When’s the headliner going to be on?” Eren leaned over to yell into Armin’s ear. 

“What?” Armin yelled back, scrunching his face into confusion while his eyes stayed on stage. 

“When’s the-,”

“I can’t hear you!” Armin answered, jumping up and down trying to see as the lights began to flicker over the band members that seemed to materialize out of the shadows as a drumbeat started up.

Levi was at the mic, guitar resting across his pelvis as his fingers curled around the stand before him. He was moving to the beat, feeling it sync with the pulse of his blood, eyes closed as he waited for the cue, hands finding his guitar after a few beats. He opened his eyes when he opened his mouth and struck the first chord and the stage lit up around the four members of the band as Levi began to sing and the crowd surged forward.

Moving with the crowd, Eren was then completely lost to the music, unable to remember what had him wanting air anymore. The smoke, the sweat, the BO, the puke and the floor sticky enough to tell the Omega his shoes were ruined; everything that made him run outside in the beginning was now hardly a blip on his radar. Not with that deep voice echoing in his ears, almost as tantalizing as when the Alpha had whispered not even a half hour earlier.

“I’m gonna get closer,” Eren yelled and started pushing and shoving his way to the front. It wasn’t an easy process, but it was worth it in the the end to be closer to the magic on stage, jumping up and screaming with the crowd. He doubted that Levi could hear or see him, or even would remember who Eren was, but that was alright; being in this moment was enough for the Omega. 

The lights were bright and damned hot and the Alpha could feel the sweat rolling down his nape and between his shoulder blades, dampening the clingy black fabric of his distressed and pinned tank top. But he didn't care, didn't mind when it matted his hair, driving jagged spikes of obsidian across his face as he moved around the stage, as energetic and magnetic as the writhing sea of bodies undulating before them. It was powerful, a sort of high; on stage, they were gods. And Levi knew he had been born for this. 

He didn't know how; maybe it was his jacket or maybe it was something else, cosmic, or fated or biological, but he picked that pretty Omega out of the churning crowd. Found him with his shaded eyes and smirked at him as he finished the final chorus. He broke the contact as he bowed overdramatically with the last beats of their opening song and he was all charisma and wicked sex appeal when he straightened up again, palming the mic and addressing the crowd as he ran his unoccupied hand through his hair, “How was that for a warm up?” He and the rest of the band were all grins and laughter as their fans made their approval known enthusiastically, waiting until the volume had mellowed some again before he continued, “As always, we like to start off with a tribute to one of our own; that was ‘The Art of Losing’ by American Hi-fi. And now that we have your undivided attention, we're Kill Count and this is the first off our new demo album Low Frequency.” The crowd went wild and the music kicked up moments later as Levi and the others started into their original set list for the night. And somehow, his eyes managed to find that same Omega again, no matter where the current of moshing bodies took him.

Eren jumped in time with the crowd, throwing his head back laughter as he pushed someone out of the way and they pushed him back. Soon enough Levi’s jacket became too hot, so as the show wound down to the end of their set, he maneuvered himself away from the pit and towards the bar as he tied the jacket around his hips. 

Leaning against the lacquered wood, routinely forgetting how short his skirt was, Eren ordered two big jars of combat juice then paid the hefty charge as Kill Count slipped backstage and the room speakers came back on to fill the static silence. The Omega’s eyes started to scan the room, wondering where Armin had disappeared to this time. It was often that Eren would get distracted by one thing or another then completely forget about Armin.

He was just about to get worried when some minutes later, he spotted the other Omega’s familiar blond head, pressed into a shadowed wall with his giant muscular Alpha above him. Armin didn’t seem like he was in distress though, biting his lip and cocking his head to expose his scent gland slightly. So Mike was why Armin just _had_ to come to a place like this, Eren thought with a smile before he turned to grab his drinks. 

Levi packed up his guitar and slipped the strap of the case over his head to rest across his chest and beat a hasty exit while Hange was still distracted, following Mike’s lead and sneaking out into the bar to mingle. Levi had no interest in any of the groupies that were hovering around the stage hoping to catch one of the band members’ attention; there was only one he had in mind as he weaved through the crowd. He spotted him seated at one little cocktail table amongst the small smattering of them crowded into the corner by the bar. He wasn't facing him, but Levi knew without a doubt that it was the Omega he'd met earlier. Still high from the show and feeling too bold not to, he made his way towards him, passing by Mike practically mauling the little blonde that had been coming around lately. He snorted and shook his head, but kept on his way.

He slid onto the stool across from the Omega, a subtle smirk curling the corner of his mouth as he greeted him in a teasing drawl, “So about that drink...”

Eren hadn’t been paying attention, drumming his fingers on the table to one of the songs Levi’d sung. He felt all loose and warm, probably from all the alcohol he’d managed to consume. Lucky for Eren, being sluggish allowed him to not fall off of his stool when the person he was just daydreaming about appeared before him looking like the embodiment of lust. 

It took a moment for Eren to recover and decipher what the hell Levi meant. “Oh!” he said with excitement, “I wanted to buy you a drink…” Eren floundered for a moment, looking down at the table then back at Armin then at the bar. “Do you like combat juice?” Eren blurted, sliding the drink meant for Armin across the tables towards the Alpha, “It was for my friend but he’s too busy making out with his Alpha over there.. Sorry I kind of forgot I said I would buy you a drink… I was just thinking about your show…” Eren babbled, drawing shapes on the table with excess condensation from the glasses. The more he spoke the brighter his complexion became as his tongue tied itself in knots. To shut himself up, he licked his lips then wrapped them around the straw, sneaking glances at Levi while he chugged his drink

The Alpha’s smile broadened and he shrugged one shoulder as he reached for the offered drink, “I'm not picky.” He was quiet for a moment, sipping the drink to wet his suddenly parched mouth, watching the brunette over the rim before he continued, fidgeting in his seat restlessly, “What were you thinking? About the show, I mean.”

Lifting his head, Eren beamed at Levi. “It was fucking incredible… Had so much spirit and like… feeling!” the Omega said bouncing in his stool before he was too embarrassed to once again. “Not that I’m a musician or anything… And I’ve never really listened to this genre before tonight… So there are lots more qualified people to give their opinions…” 

Levi set his drink down and cocked his head a bit, tapping a black-lacquered nail against his glass as he answered, “What qualifies them more than you or anyone else? Who are they to dictate what music is to me or to you? Music is freedom; there aren't any boundaries there, y’know, no expectations and no regrets.”

He leaned forward abruptly, resting his elbows on the table with his drink between his hands, expression decidedly flirtatious when he questioned, “What’s your name anyway? I didn't ask before, but I can't just keep referring to you as the pretty Omega at the rockshow in my head; it's kind of a mouthful.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the sudden blatant flirting, having not expected it. “I don’t know,” Eren hummed, giving Levi a crooked smile as he chewed on the end of his straw. “Technically you could, Alpha,” the Omega teased with a playful wink, “But you’re right, it _is_ a mouthful, and I can think of way more interesting ways to fill your mouth…” 

Holding out his hand, Eren said, “My name’s Eren… It’s nice to meet you Levi…” 

The Alpha chuckled, brows raised in vague surprise as he reached to take Eren's hand; he hadn't expected the Omega to be quite so forward, but he wasn't exactly expecting anything at all really and he couldn't say he was disappointed. Nor was he intending to do any more than whatever it was they were already doing. The company was definitely nice though. 

“Likewise,” he said belatedly, holding Eren's hand probably longer than was strictly necessary, abruptly feeling claustrophobic in the crowded hall, “This might sound a bit weird and you can totally shoot me down, but do you wanna go somewhere with me?”

“Well, being murdered by a serial killer wasn’t on my list of things to do tonight,” Eren said with mock consideration, but turned silent for a moment after, trying to decide. Eventually he came to a verdict. “But… what the hell, Armin won’t be done for a while… His make out sessions with that giant go on forever.” He nodded towards the couple in the corner and rolled his eyes with fond exasperation. The Omega then jumped off his stool and stood, waiting for Levi to take the lead.

The Alpha side-eyed Eren as he lead the way out the side door to the left of the stage, answering cheekily, “How do you know I'm a serial killer, maybe I just wanna, I dunno, do kinky shit to your feet or something.” Levi grinned and winked at the Omega as he held the door open for him.

“Feet?” Eren asked, scrunching his nose up in disgust as he followed, “Really?... I think I might prefer the serial killer idea better. Feet are gross…”

Levi began to laugh and shook his head, scent curling around them pleasantly like early morning rain. “You can relax pretty, I was only teasing you. You're safe with me, scout’s honour,” he replied, raising his hand in the customary salute, looking Eren over for a few seconds, before he dropped his hand and turned towards his motorcycle parked one over and across from them. “You should put my coat back on. It gets chilly quick on the back of the bike.”

Eren’s eyes immediately lit up, unravelling the coat from around his waist to throw it at Levi. Before the Alpha could do anything, Eren took a few steps forward and swung his leg over the seat to straddle the bike. “How do I look?” Eren asked, posing like a pinup. He was also trying to remember how much alcohol he’d drank and the answer was ‘enough to make an utter fool of himself’. 

Holding his jacket in one hand, the Alpha cocked a hip, appraising the Omega sprawled over his motorcycle. “Like trouble,” he snorted though his scent became heavier with definite approval. Eren looked like trouble alright, the kind that Levi was starting to think he might not mind getting into. “You gonna let me get on there with you or should I just start taking photos?”

“Well a picture might last longer… Maybe you should let me drive,” Eren teased, sticking his tongue out at the Alpha before he inevitably dismounted. Sauntering up to Levi, he grabbed a hold of the jacket once again to slip on. The jacket was long on Eren’s torso, almost making it look like the teen wasn’t wearing any bottoms, but the Omega was too drunk and giddy to be self conscious. “So where are you whisking me off to, Pulp Fiction style?” Eren purred, placing one finger on Levi’s muscular chest and trailing it down to his abdomen. 

The muscles in Levi's belly twitched beneath Eren's finger and he looked from the Omega's coy gaze down to the contact and back at the quite clearly inebriated brunette. He caught Eren's wandering hand in his own with a smile and, using the grip to lead him right back to the bike, and maybe keeping him a little closer than was required as he replied, “Maybe I'll let you drive next time… As for where we're going, dunno, guess we'll find out when we get there.”

“Mmm, okay,” Eren giggled, watching as Levi grabbed a helmet off the bike then slid it on the Omega’s head as he adjusted the strap. “Do I look… silly,” the Omega asked, reaching to touch the gear as he bit his lip. 

The punk tilted his head a bit, double checking that the strap wasn't buckled uncomfortably tight under Eren's jaw, and half smiled at him, “Nah, pretty as ever, promise.” He let him go a moment after and pulled his guitar off only to slip it onto the Omega instead, entrusting him to hold onto it for him while he couldn't before he straddled the bike. “Hop on sunshine,” he prompted, watching Eren over his shoulder as he thumbed the ignition and pumped the throttle, starting the engine as he waited for the other teen to join him.

Eren squealed in excitement at the roar of the bike, then hopped on and plastered himself against Levi’s back. “You better not let me fall,” Eren yelled over the sound of the bike, uncaring about his skirt flying up or if the heat of his body pressed to Levi’s was a bother. 

Levi shifted a bit and adjusted Eren’s arms around his waist firmly, hoping the Omega couldn't feel the fluttering in his belly or hear the quickening of his pulse. His scent immediately enveloped the Omega, mingling with Eren's familiarly, like they hadn't just met. It was kind of embarrassing really, but he didn't want to care at the moment, so he didn’t. Instead, he pulled him in a little closer and settled his hands back on the handlebars, speaking over his shoulder, ”Nothing bad’s gonna happen to you so long as you're holding onto me Sunshine, trust me.” And then his feet found their places and the engine revved as they took off out of the parking lot. 

Eren had a cheeky retort on his tongue about trusting strangers, but he swallowed it when they lurched their way forward. The Omega had never been on a motorcycle before, so he couldn’t help but squish himself harder into Levi’s back, hooking his thumbs through the Alpha’s belt loops. And as a result, he couldn’t help the shiver of desire that rushed through him at the feel of how muscular Levi was. He hoped that Levi couldn’t smell it, but the Omega knew that would be impossible considering their proximity. 

Flying down the shadow-dappled streets, Levi only caught glimpses of Eren's scent, alluring and coy, there and then not and his mouth kept doing this weird dry/wet thing. Every time he swallowed, it was dry but then suddenly he’d have to swallow again. He didn't think he’d ever experienced something quite like it; maybe it was just Eren. Levi didn't know why he felt so drawn to the Omega; it was pretty obvious he was out of the Alpha's league, but he wasn't sorry he’d pursued him, even if he’d only originally intended to “play it safe.” Eren seemed to like him too and Levi was tired of moping about his ex. Even if it turned out to be just this one night, he wasn't going to regret it.


	2. Summer Lovin'

Twenty-odd minutes later, Levi pulled into a shaded parking spot at the local lake front park and pier. It was quiet and there weren't many people wandering along the paths or along the docks, no kids on the playground or bothersome seagulls screeching overhead, just the stars and the soft lapping of waves on rock. He cut the engine and planted his feet on the ground, waiting for Eren to slide off before he joined him. 

“You ever been skinny dipping?” he asked with mischief in his eyes and the ghost of a grin on his lips. He could definitely use a dip in the cool water after being pressed so close to the pretty Omega for so long, especially now that the wind wasn't stealing it away, Eren's scent was fucking _everywhere._ Levi could practically taste it. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his composure if things kept on this way; he was bound to completely embarrass himself if he didn't do _something._

Giving Levi a crooked grin, Eren popped his hip. “Do I look like the type of Omega that would?” Eren asked, bright green eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

Levi breathed a laugh, looking Eren up and down, and his voice came out a little huskier than he meant it to as he replied, “Maybe not, but you look like the type that wouldn't be afraid to. Tell me I'm wrong.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Eren said, stepping forward to slowly take off Levi’s guitar then unzipped Levi’s coat and leaned the guitar on the bike and put the jacket on the seat to reveal his white crop top and black skirt that emphasized his Omegan curves. Holding out his hand, Eren whined, “Let’s go before my liquid courage wears off…” He didn’t mean to show off his impatience, but Eren was nervous; Levi’s cautiousness was making the Omega second guess himself. 

“Yeah, let's do that,” Levi agreed, taking the Omega's offered hand without hesitation and swallowing as his mouth watered again. He forced himself to look away from the brunette so he could watch where he was going as he started off towards the dock further down the path where several trees gave it a little more seclusion than the others. And as soon as they were there, he let go of Eren's hand to peel off his shirt before he lost his own nerve. Tonight was turning out so unexpectedly awesome. Almost made up for the rest of the shitty summer he’d had.

“Don’t… don’t look until I say so...” Eren said bashfully, not waiting for an answer before he pulled off his crop top and unzipped his skirt to reveal white lace underwear. Deciding to leave his underwear on, Eren took off down the hill and to the sand as he yelled, “Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” 

Levi couldn't look at him even if Eren hadn't told him not to; not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't sure what might happen if he did. It only lasted until Eren took off though, sparking the Alpha's instinct to give chase and he nearly tripped as he tried to get his pant leg off his left leg in a rush. “Cheater!” he called as he stumbled after the Omega, splashing his way into the water behind him.

Splashing and stumbling through the water, Eren finally dunked under then came back up with a shriek. “Holy shit it’s cold!” Eren cried, pushing his drenched hair back and wondering how much his make up was running. 

The Alpha started laughing again and argued teasingly as he caught his breath, “It's not _that_ cold.” And just to emphasize his point, he sent a spray of water at the Omega, effectively challenging Eren to a splash war.

Eren splashed back, but then dove under the water to evade the Alpha. He didn’t quite know where he was going since he was swimming in the dark, but quickly figured it out when he swam straight into Levi’s arms. 

Levi caught Eren, barely escaping being headbutted right in the junk, and his hands slid along slick skin as he got a better hold of the Omega and lifted him up only to lose his footing a moment after and fall back with an explosive splash. He was laughing again when they both resurfaced, slicking his hair back with his hands as he looked at the Omega and grinned, the charcoal around his eyes running in cloudy streaks down his cheeks nearly as much as Eren's was, starkly shadowed in contrast to the pale moonlight.

Smiling back, Eren’s hands smoothed up Levi’s pale chest then looped over the Alpha’s neck. “This isn’t how I thought my night would go,” Eren admitted, “But I’m really glad it did…” He lifted one thumb to wipe a bit of eyeliner from Levi’s cheek. “I wouldn’t think I’m your type,” he added bashfully. And he was correct. Eren was as preppy as they came, nowhere near the vampire bad boy vibe Levi had going on. 

Levi wet his lips, cocking his head slightly as he watched the Omega, holding Eren's waist beneath the water firm, but tenderly. “Mn you might be surprised. Looks can be deceiving. Besides I could say the same about you. Somehow I doubt I'm the usual for you either,” he murmured, a subtle smile curving his mouth as his hands glided up and down Eren's sides lazily, though they didn't wander anywhere too risque and he didn't crowd into the Omega's space, though he was definitely close enough to be more than just friendly. It was good like this; Eren's company felt easy, playful in a way he wasn't accustomed. It was nice not having history; the not knowing didn't matter because they didn't need to and if it went past this, well the getting to know was half the fun anyhow. Maybe this was exactly what he needed and he couldn't remember why he’d shied away from the idea to begin with; he had a feeling that Eren was just his type.

“Well you don’t look like the captain of a school sports team…” Eren said, cocking his head from left to right in scrutiny then smiled. Without warning, he jumped up into Levi’s arms, letting the Alpha hold him up from the silky nakedness that was the bottom of his thighs. Leaning forward, he nuzzled into the pale, delicate skin behind Levi’s ear and whispered, “You smell like rebellion… Big bad Alpha come to corrupt me…” The Omega pulled back for green eyes to meet grey, “Sounds like fun, doesn’t it?” 

“Pretty sure you're the one that'll be corrupting me,” Levi teased back in a breathy timbre, keeping a tight hold on the Omega as he started to wade back towards the dock, “Not that I'm complaining about that.” He brushed his nose along the side of Eren's neck, the scent of freshwater and rain and something tart-sweet that was all the Omega mingling pleasantly on his skin and in Levi's lungs.

“So, it's kind of unbelievable, but is it safe to assume you don't have a boyfriend on the football team that's going to come looking to kick my ass in the future?” he asked as he lifted and settled Eren up on the weather-smoothed wood of the dock, looking up at him from beneath his lashes, tucked comfortably between the Omega's knees with his hands lingering on Eren's thighs because he couldn't really come up with a more appropriate place for them to be at the moment.

Lifting an eyebrow at Levi, Eren snorted. “I may have only just met you, but I can already tell that you can hold your own in a fight…” Eren leaned back onto his hands on the dock, exposing even more of his white lace underwear that was now soaked through. “Don’t worry though… There’s no Alpha that will fight you for me.”

“Good, just ‘cause I can doesn’t mean I like to; I'm kind of a pacifist,” the Alpha replied with a cheeky grin. His fingertips were tingling, his palms too and he didn't realize his eyes had travelled so far South until he felt a certain stirring in his own belly. Heat immediately bloomed in the back of his neck and in his cheeks and he swallowed hard as he forced his eyes back up from the now rather translucent panties; the Omega was pretty _all over_. He pulled himself away from Eren a few agonizing seconds later to join him up on the dock, feeling a little safer next to him instead of where he’d just been. He didn't really want to take advantage when he knew the Omega had been drinking; it was just harder to remember that when Eren was putting out all kinds of alluring signals that made his instincts get all excited and stir up his hormones. Problem with Alpha instincts and hormones was, they didn't have much regard for informed consent and Levi was not one of _those_ Alphas. Eren wasn't sober, period. The Omega could be someone else entirely when he was. Maybe he’d find out once the Omega sobered up a bit.

He just needed to chill out some… He laid back on the dock, stretching to reach the pants he’d tossed there earlier when he’d been chasing the Omega to the water, and pulled them closer until he could reach into the pocket for his lighter and cigarettes. Instead of one of the advertised brand, he pinched a thinly wrapped joint from the pack between his fingertips and put it to his lips, lighting it one handed as he set the pack aside. Feet dangling lazily off the edge of the dock and unoccupied hand draped comfortably over his toned belly, he took a long haul of the spliff in the other and squinted up at Eren, finally continuing their conversation, “I don't have an Omega either, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t… But mostly because I couldn’t smell any other scent but your own,” Eren said before stretching himself to grab a discarded piece of clothing. He happened to swipe Levi’s shirt, and pulled it on over his head, unconcerned whether the Alpha wanted it back or not. Once partially clothed, Eren scooted closer towards the Alpha then curled up in a ball beside Levi.

Levi hummed and blew a couple smoke rings up towards the night sky idly before he turned his head to properly look at the other male again when Eren curled up next to him, wearing his shirt. And Levi didn't even mind a bit. Switching the joint to his other hand and shifting some, he offered, “You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you want. It’s probably more comfortable than the dock.”

“Yeah?” Eren said, lifting his head to look up at Levi, “Guess I should find out…” Sitting up on the dock, Eren swung one leg over Levi’s hips then sat down with a smug look on his face. “Oh wow,” the Omega said in mock surprise, wiggling his ass as if to test his new seat, “You’re right… You are a better pillow than the dock!” 

Levi tossed the joint aside to avoid accidentally burning Eren as he found the Omega quite abruptly straddling his lap. And wet drawers were a flimsy fucking barrier in Levi's opinion. His hands found Eren's hips, sliding up under the low-riding fabric of the borrowed shirt, but they didn't wander further, just rested with a sort of promising firmness. His fingers burned and his scent became heavy around them again as though a storm were rolling in. And he had to swallow before he could respond to Eren; with a decidedly fond desire dancing in the silver-blue beneath his lashes and a boyishly smitten half smile on his lips, “Told you. I wouldn't lie to you.”

“Is that so,” Eren said slyly, hands rubbing up and down Levi’s torso. “Then how come you’re holding yourself back? I’m literally sitting in your lap half naked and we are still only at PG-13…” 

Levi's expression didn't change, though his cheeks flushed a shade darker as he flexed his fingers unconsciously and answered, “Because you don't know me and because you aren’t sober. Call me old-fashioned but quite honestly I'd rather you know me when you're sober especially if we're gonna you know…”

_Lame… God so lame…_ But at least he was honest. He wasn't exactly innocent but he didn't really have a whole lot of experience with actual intercourse either. He only had the one ex and they’d always had to stop because she’d get scared when it started to hurt. He’d been relieved when she’d finally decided they should just wait until they were ready to spend a heat together or something; there were other things they could do in the meantime… And he’d been a-fucking-okay with that for _years_ until just this past one when he’d caught her fucking someone else. With everything else he’d been dealing with at the time, he was just done then. He hadn't seen Isabel since though she had called a few dozen times; he’d just let it go to voicemail. He didn’t really want her apologies or her spite.

He cut off his dark train of thought abruptly, before it could leak into his scent and focused back on the beautiful and very real Omega presently on top of him. Nothing killed a budding boner like reminiscing about cheating ex-girlfriends and he was damn grateful for that at least; he didn't want to be anyone else's mistake. “But…” He paused and wet his lips, still watching Eren, considering for a long moment before he lifted a hand up to palm the Omega's jaw, threading his fingers through the soft chestnut strands behind his ear. “I guess a kiss or two couldn't hurt,” he finished and leaned up to meet him as he drew him in for a kiss; he did have some practice with that amongst a handful of other things.

Eren looked like he was about to argue with Levi but the Alpha timed the kiss perfectly, making Eren melt in his lap. The first few times their lips met were slow and chaste, but with each passing touch, their kisses grew deeper until their tongues explored each other’s mouths. 

A high pitched whine escaped Eren as he subconsciously began to rock in Levi’s lap, desperate for some friction. He was so caught up in the moment, the Omega didn’t even notice when he started to slick, the smell of apricots saturating the air around them. 

A low rumble rolled through the Alpha's chest and his arms tightened around the Omega as the sweet scent of Eren's slick rose and insinuated itself alluringly into his own. He rocked up against Eren with muted motions, unable to keep still with rekindled arousal and the scent of Eren settling into his skin, but he didn't lose himself to the urging. He kissed him for some seconds longer before he pulled his mouth away from Eren's to breath harshly against his throat instead, nosing and nibbling at the flushed glands there as he reined in the desire to roll the Omega over. He didn't want to do that. 

He had his eyes closed as he tried to slow the throbbing pace of his heart and when he finally managed to get some coherent sounds to leave his mouth, it was in a breathy and guttural voice, “Eren, gotta slow down… We can't…”

“ _Nnn_ ,” Eren hummed, impatience in his voice and in his fingers as they dug into the skin of Levi's back. “I… I know… Just, fuck it feels…” he said haltingly before he hissed into Levi’s ear, “Alpha… it feels good…”

Levi groaned lowly, tilting his head a bit as Eren's voice hissed in his ear and sent warm waves rolling through his blood. He swallowed hard, shifted his hips under the press of Eren's backside, kneaded at his sides and hips and thighs before he remembered they were supposed to be stopping. He swallowed again and finally settled his hands firmly back on the Omega's hips to still him before they both got carried away again. “I know,” he murmured hoarsely, “It’s okay. Just stay like this…”

“Why would you invite me out if you didn’t want to hook up?” Eren asked in frustration, but remained where he was held by Levi’s hands. Muscle by muscle, Eren relaxed, allowing his touch to turn gentle and affectionate. Soon enough the Omega was playing with the Alpha’s undercut, threading his fingers through the longer strands as his other rubbed over the shorter bits. 

The Alpha’s brow furrowed vaguely, but he leaned into Eren’s touch and gave his sides a squeeze. Flirtatious and inebriated or not, Levi didn’t believe the Omega was the promiscuous sort; he didn’t really seem like the type, though the Alpha didn’t doubt that Eren was no angel. “I didn’t really have any expectations when I invited you, just wanted to. To be honest, I kind of expected you to say no,” he replied after a second, gaze hooded as he looked at Eren, cocking a brow when he couldn’t not ask, “Do the Alphas you usually go out with only want to hook up? ‘Cause I’ll tell you right now, you don’t have to put out to hang out with me. I’m good either way.”

“I don’t know if the Alphas that ask me out want to hook up because I always say no…” Eren explained while scrunching his nose at the thought, “So I guess you were partially correct…” Eren’s frown morphed into a scowl before he disentangled himself from Levi and stood on the dock, humiliated anger sobering him pretty quickly. “You coulda told me you weren't interested so I didn’t have to make a fool out of myself,” he said before he began stomping away to find his own clothes. 

Levi scrambled to follow the suddenly pissed Omega, tripping over his own feet and cursing as he narrowly managed to catch his balance without careening right back off the dock. But he didn’t slow his pursuit, recovering quickly and chasing after Eren, catching his wrist and holding on as he started talking, “Hey, would you hold up a sec? You have the wrong idea… Look, I could hand you a bunch of bullshit lines about my ex and my hangups, but the truth is, I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this kind of thing before. And for the record, just because I don’t want to fuck you on the dock _while_ you’re drunk _without_ protection after we _just_ met, doesn’t mean I’m not interested; it means I’m a decent fucking Alpha and interested enough to give a shit. I meant what I said about wanting to take you out on a real date.”

Eren was about to rip his wrist away and continue to storm off but Levi managed to say exactly the right thing to persuade Eren to stay. The Omega looked down at his bare feet, then glanced up at Levi through his eye lashes. “Where would you…” Eren asked, free hand lifting to finger along Levi's waistband, “Where are we gonna go on our first date? I thought skinny dipping in the moonlight was quite romantic…” 

“I dunno. I hadn’t really thought past asking,” Levi answered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand sheepishly, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed and nervous and needing to elaborate because he did want to take Eren out again, maybe something less conventional than the movies. His other hand slid up Eren's forearm, unconsciously seeking to draw him in closer as the Omega's scent leveled out again and Eren’s fingers teased over his hip with a pleasant tingling, “Have you ever been paintballing?”

“Um no, I haven’t gone but I’ve seen vidoes,” Eren said, allowing himself to be pulled closer once again. “I love trying out new things,” Eren started cautiously, “But I would never consider shooting paint at each other as a date…” The Omega’s words drifted off before he found them again looking a bit dejected. “You know if you just want to be friends, that’s okay as well. Didn’t mean to pressure you…” 

“It's not like that… if you want to go to dinner and movies and romantic walks on the beach, I'm down. I just thought unconventional might be fun, plus the place I have in mind has a retro diner and drive in too, so you know, we could make a night of it. Who says paintball can't be romantic anyway? We could team up and destroy everyone else together,” Levi amended quickly, trying to salvage the entire encounter. How the hell was he screwing things up so badly? 

His hand migrated again to lift Eren's chin a bit, trying to catch his gaze, “Eren, I'm sorry I'm not better at this, but I can say with all certainty that I’ve not kissed anyone I just wanted to be friends with the way I kissed you. Really where we go on a date doesn't matter so long as I get to take you out again. I definitely want to know you better and if you'll let me, I definitely want to kiss you again.”

“You do?” Eren asked, his big green eyes pinning Levi where he was with the perfect puppy dog pout. When Levi nodded his head eagerly, Eren gave the Alpha a tiny smile then strung his arms around Levi’s neck and gave him another kiss. Giggling into Levi’s lips, Eren said, “You’re the first person I’ve met that’s wanted to take a summer fling slow…” 

“Mmn, maybe I'm hoping for more than a fling,” the Alpha smiled against Eren's mouth and hummed, fingers spread against the soft skin of his lower back beneath his borrowed shirt and kneading appreciatively. It was somehow alright again, better because whatever he’d said must have been the right thing and he had meant every word of it. And even it it didn't turn into more; it didn't change anything.

“I go back to Sina with my family at the end of the month,” Eren said quietly, nuzzling into Levi’s neck for comfort. It was an odd action for any Omega to seek comfort from an unknown Alpha, but no matter what Eren did, he was drawn to Levi. “It’s stupid… But you should know,” Eren started, cringing, “Me and Armin had a stupid pact to lose our virginity this summer… We go to an all Omega finishing school that supervises any coed events with our sister school and my parents are kind of protective… So it’s been a bit hard to date…” 

Levi didn't protest and tilted his head some to allow the Omega better access as a quiet croon rumbled in his chest, reacting to the change in Eren without thought. He hugged him closer, arms flexing as he squeezed him around the middle and answered, “Well we still have the rest of the summer at least. I’m actually moving the last week of August once my uncle gets back from overseas; not entirely sure where his place actually is or I’d probably already be moved in. Sina actually sounds kind of familiar…” he paused a second, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back a bit to properly look at Eren again and ignoring the flush he could feel on his neck and cheeks,”What happens if you break the pact?”

“I’ll be doomed to a life of horrible sex,” Eren said dramatically, lifting a hand to press into his forehead and allowing his knees to buckle so that he was swooning in Levi’s arms, “If only there was a big strong Alpha to take care of a poor innocent Omega like me…” 

“There is, but not if a hook up is the only thing _you're_ after. I just think it should mean more than that. I dunno why you guys are so eager anyways, it can hurt you know? Especially if your partner doesn't give a shit about your comfort. Besides, there's like a bunch of other sex to have before you even get to the actual fucking. You said you haven't ever been with an Alpha so you don't even have a clue what half the shit I want to do to you is, do you? You in some kinda rush or something?” Levi said, wrinkling his nose a little though there was a vague smile starting to curl his mouth and now he couldn't exactly get away from the thoughts of just what he was implying. He’d been trying to pretend he wasn't thinking about touching the Omega, tasting him… Especially after Eren had slicked earlier. Christ, now he was starting to get hard and there was no way his damp boxer briefs were going be of much help in hiding it. At least Eren seemed to have sobered somewhat.

He needed to think about something else, _anything_ else… but Eren was so fucking warm and Levi could smell him and he really wasn't supposed to be making those sorts of promises; problem was, he kind of meant them, as in he hoped he could keep them because he found, he really fucking wanted to. Maybe he was more ready to move on than he’d thought.

Eren’s eyes dilated as he stood up straight, all the Omega’s flirtatious humour gone. “You want to do stuff with me… What… what do you want to do to me?” Eren asked, leaning closer and closer until their noses were touching. “If you tell me… I’ll tell you a secret…” the Omega added when Levi remained silent, pressing his lips to Levi’s once before he started to suck and nibble on Levi’s bottom lip. 

The Alpha made a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan and his hips rolled forward of their own accord and his thumbs found the dimples above Eren’s backside as he kissed him and pulled him in tighter. He broke away panting, and his eyelashes nearly brushed Eren’s when he opened his own thickly dilated eyes in search of the Omega’s. “Mm, why don’t you tell me your secret and maybe I’ll _show_ you?” his voice was guttural and a bit hoarse when he countered and his scent was thick and almost humid with his desire in the air around them.

“I wasn’t gonna do it… the pact… I didn’t want to hook up with some random,” Eren said, a hitch in his breath every time Levi pulled him closer, “Only when I saw you and you asked me to leave with you. I wanted you so… I changed my mind and thought I’d try…” Eren’s blush burned cherry red as he dropped Levi’s gaze in embarrassment.

Levi licked his lips and swallowed before he could form a proper response, fingers mischievously sneaking their way down to knead Eren’s backside, “Well you succeeded… I just like to take my time…” He leaned in again, pressing his mouth along Eren’s jaw to his throat, “I’ll take good care of you, you just have to let me. You won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

Eren couldn’t help but arch his back as soon as Levi grabbed his ass, forcing him to make an embarrassing noise filled with desire. “What if… What if I disappoint you?” Eren asked, still worried no matter his arousal. 

“Not possible,” the Alpha answered without hesitation, pressing a lingering kiss to Eren's throbbing pulse. “We don't have to do anything more than what we're doing if you want to change your mind. I'd never get pissed about that. You always have that option even if you want to stop halfway through. You just tell me, okay? I'll always stop,” he murmured, lips still adoring Eren's skin as he held him and let his hands wander lazily, unthreatening and warm on the Omega. Fuck, he was made so perfectly...

“Okay…” Eren said, panting with every touch, “But I’m not as drunk anymore and… I don’t want to stop…” 

“Okay then, but not here,” Levi accepted, giving Eren's collarbone a nip before he released his hold only to grab the Omega's hand instead, tugging him along as he lead them back towards the dock, collecting the rest of their clothes along the way, though instead of continuing on down the dock like before, he veered off onto a narrow path through the treeline to a secluded little gazebo. It even had padded seats and a nice view of the water.

He plopped the ball of clothing on one of the seats and wasted little more than the time that took before he was drawing Eren right back in against him, scenting him heavily and kissing him wherever the Omega would let him.

“Finally… found the on button,” Eren giggled between kisses, trying to keep up with the Alpha as much as he could. Soon enough, Eren felt drunk again, this time on Levi’s scent, continuously going back to his neck to get another scent mark. It was enough to make him feel weak in the knees. Pulling away, Eren sauntered to a seat and flopped down, trying to stifle his nerves. “What do you.. what do you want to do, Alpha?” Eren asked, fidgeting in his seat as he looked everywhere but at Levi.

The Alpha followed him with his eyes as Eren moved to seat himself on one of the cushioned benches. He stalked after him seconds later, sinking down onto his knees on the smooth wood in front of Eren, wedging himself between his knees again without hesitation. He slid his hands along the Omega's thighs, fingering along the lacy trim on Eren's panties when he made contact with them and he looked up at Eren through his lashes, scent curling around him soothingly in reaction to the nerves in the Omega's. And he smiled a bit as he answered him huskily; there was something he definitely wanted to do right now and he had plenty of confidence, “Will you let me go down on you?”

Eren’s mouth popped open as his face turned an even brighter shade of red. “You… You want to? I um… isn’t it gross?” Eren asked, finally showing how inexperienced he was. 

Levi chuckled, breath stirring damply between Eren's legs as he shuffled a bit closer and thumbed over the attractive arches of the Omega's hipbones. “There's nothing gross about you Sunshine and any Alpha that wouldn't worship your ass isn't worth your time,” he murmured, pressing his mouth against Eren's inner thigh, still watching him heatedly, “You smell so good.”

Eren flinched, squeezing his knees together for a breath before he opened them once again, trying not to hyperventilate. “You do too,” he breathed, looking down at Levi with a nervous but desire filled gaze. Eren took another deep breath, taking in the Alpha’s scent once more then letting it out in a rush as he exhaled, “Really, really good… I want you… Really bad..” 

A dulcet growl of appreciation rumbled in Levi’s chest as he nuzzled against the soft skin of the Omega’s thighs, mingling their scents further. “Just lay back and relax Sunshine, I got you,” he assured, nibbling and kissing as he mapped his way along the virgin flesh. His fingers teased at the waistband of Eren’s panties and dragged them down slow, in no rush, despite the eager arousal throbbing under his own skin. Eren could stop him if he wanted to, but he didn’t so Levi didn’t either.

Eren wiggled his hips, allowing Levi to pull down his panties, revealing his small Omegan length already hard and twitching in anticipation. Levi’s face was right there, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh, and Eren was already ready to explode. “I’ve never…” Eren started, still fidgeting where he sat, “I’ve really never done this before… Please… Take care of me, Alpha…” There was an open vulnerability in Eren’s voice as he looked down at Levi, making it known that he was trusting the man. 

Levi had no intention to do anything else; the Alpha was determined to make sure Eren enjoyed himself _thoroughly_. He hummed and dropped more kisses over Eren's lower belly, hips, and thighs as he maneuvered his panties off his shapely legs, touch decidedly affectionate and doting. He leaned back a bit to admire the endearingly flushed and panting Omega for a long moment, fingers kneading as he tenderly spread Eren's legs wider and guided them to rest over his shoulders as he breathed along his twitching length. He was aware he was being given something precious and he had every intention of making his gratitude known. “You're so fucking beautiful, gonna make you feel so good pretty, promise,” he assured breathily before he licked a teasing and curious stripe up the underside of the other male's eager cock.

Toes curling as he fell back against his seat, Eren moaned, “Oh _god_ ” as his eyes rolled back in his head. It felt better than he’d expected, trying not to cum prematurely. He could feel the slick pouring out of him, soaking the seat, but Eren was too distracted to notice or be embarrassed. 

A feral sound echoed in the Alpha’s chest as the potent sweetness of Eren’s slick abruptly coloured the air and made his blood roll lazily through his veins as his own arousal spiked to encourage the Omega’s. He replaced his mouth with his left hand, palming and practically engulfing Eren’s leaking member, and thumbing under the mushroomed head as he used his other hand to tilt the Omega’s hips up.

He dragged his tongue over the soft-tight sac and across the Omega’s sensitive perineum and groaned gutturally when it finally made contact with the slick little hole between the perfect plumpness of Eren’s ass. He tasted so sweet like he smelled, but not sugary, and Levi couldn’t get enough, putting all the skill he’d accumulated in this particular sort of act to use, experimenting with what made Eren squirm and cry out most. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, Levi! Fuck!” Eren sobbed shaking from the pleasure of Levi’s wet tongue circling his slick hole. Levi had barely started anything and the Omega was already tipping over the edge, the pleasure bringing tears to his eyes. He was in heaven. 

Levi hummed and prodded the eager little opening until he could press his tongue inside, exploring with enthusiastic and determined interest as the hand gripping the Omega’s cock stroked at an even, firm pace. Lewd sounds rose in accompaniment to the heavy-harsh pattern of laboured breaths, moans, curses, and feral growls as the Alpha led Eren towards his inevitable and swiftly approaching end.

Surprisingly, Eren was coherent enough to lift Levi’s shirt, not wanting to get it dirty, but that was all. Feeling Levi penetrate him with his tongue was enough to throw Eren over the edge, cumming with an embarrassingly loud cry then falling boneless in his seat, feeling like his soul was hovering somewhere outside his body. 

The Alpha lapped up the excess slick greedily and once finished, continued to bathe the Omega with his tongue until all traces of what they’d just done were erased. Then he finally drew away again, licking his reddened lips as he straightened up to look over Eren's spent and boneless form fondly. “You alright Sunshine?” he asked as he smoothed his hands up and down Eren's thighs soothingly, unable to quell the triumphant pride and desire in his scent that shifted and settled around them with pleasant possessiveness.

“I don’t know…” Eren said, still dazed and panting as his eyelashes fluttered open. He sat up, face still flushed and swooped forward to capture Levi’s lips, tasting himself on the Alpha’s mouth. “You. Are. Amazing,” the Omega said between kisses. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Levi, couldn’t seem to get close enough or kiss enough. 

Kissing the Omega back until they both ran out of breath and the tender numbness in his knees made itself known, Levi drew away with reluctance. He got to his feet, adjusting the rather obvious tent in his drawers as he grinned down at Eren, a flush on his cheeks and brightness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, still catching his own breath as he answered belatedly, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Eren smiled up at Levi until his eyes were drawn lower when the Alpha adjusted himself. Eren’s eyes widened and he jumped up enthusiastically, only wobbling a little. “I’ll do you!” Eren said, wanting to repay the Alpha for how good he’d made him feel, wanting to make Levi feel good too. 

Levi shifted his feet awkwardly, trying to ignore the pins and needles and shook his head vaguely, “I’m good, you don’t have to…” He really wasn’t expecting anything in return, not that he was particularly against it, just he hadn’t gotten the Omega off with the intention of having the favour returned and he didn’t want Eren to feel obligated. He didn’t mind in the least.

Eren cocked his head to the right, “You don’t want me to? Is it ‘cause I’ve never done it before?” Eren looked down at the bulge in Levi’s underwear and couldn’t help biting his lip. He’d made that happen; Eren had turned the Alpha on. It was exhilarating. 

His hands rubbed over the band of Levi’s underwear. “Can I see?” he finally blurted, looking up at Levi with pleading eyes, “You saw me… it’s only fair…” 

The punk carded his fingers through his hair, watching the Omega, his very interested manhood throbbing its approval unabashedly as he tried to answer, “If you want to, fair’s fair…” He paused, fidgeting some as Eren’s fingers danced along the waistband so fucking close to… “It’s not that I don’t _want_ you too, I just want to make sure you know that when I do that… _anytime_ I do that, I do it ‘cause I want to make you feel good, not ‘cause I wanna get my own dick sucked… Like for future reference. You don’t have to reciprocate unless you want to,” he rambled, embarrassed by the admission, but needing Eren to understand. It wasn’t like there was ever going to be a time when Levi didn’t want the pretty Omega to touch him or whatever Eren wanted really; as much as he liked receiving, Levi really liked to just... spoil his lover. Getting the Omega off had been what had gotten him so damn hard in the first place.

“Yes, you’ve been a perfect gentleman, Alpha…” Eren said impatiently. The Omega tended to have a one track mind, and right now all he could think about was seeing what Levi was packing. “I want to…” Eren said, pressing his hand against the impressive length and feel it twitch in his palm, “Pretty please?” 

His belly fluttered and tensed as Levi's breath hitched, and was followed by a gravelly groan as his hips canted into the Omega's touch of their own accord. He reached out to thread his fingers through Eren's hair instead of his own, opening eyes he hadn't meant to close in the first place and seeking him out intently. He swallowed and wet his lips, “I'm all yours Omega. Just be gentle with me, I'm kinda delicate,” he finished teasingly with a lazy half grin.

“Just a walking contradiction aren’t you…” Eren observed with a smile that said danger, pressing harder to see Levi’s reaction. 

“Mmn, I’m a rebel like that,” Levi murmured coarsely, fingers unconsciously tangling and tugging in Eren’s hair, feet shifting apart further as his hips moved into the pressure of the Omega’s curious hand. A soft sort of rumbling whine bubbled up his throat following his words, appreciative and vaguely impatient though the Alpha wasn’t in any hurry. He actually kind of liked the anticipation to be honest. His head lolled onto his shoulder, lidded mercury still fixed on the other teen and his bottom lip caught between his teeth as waves of wanting rippled beneath and flushed his skin a shade darker than it’d been.

“Sit down before you fall over,” Eren commanded, tugging Levi by the hips and maneuvering him onto the bench. Moving delicately like the princess he was, Eren got down on his knees before Levi as his hands continuously smoothed up and down the Alpha’s thighs, with his eyes on the prize. The tent in Levi’s underwear was so big, his erection must be bordering on painful, and Eren had the sudden urge to rub his face on it, where Levi’s scent was the headiest. The Omega didn’t think too hard about it, following his instincts to nuzzle into what he was now realizing had to be a monstrous length still contained in the Alpha's wet underwear. It satisfied Eren’s instincts to mark himself in such a way and he didn’t even realize how strange it might be before he noticed Levi’s grey eyes staring down at him. 

“Sorry…” he said, blushing in embarrassment at his actions, “Is that weird?” 

Levi was slouched back into the seat, legs spread lazily to either side of Eren, staring at him from beneath desire heavy lashes and breathing unevenly as he tried to remain somewhat still while the Omega indiscreetly rubbed his face against his crotch. He pet Eren’s hair, fingering the curling strands behind his ear and shook his head, though his eyes stayed glued to the Omega, and his voice was strained as he answered, “Don’t apologize. S’not weird.” He shifted and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a drawn second as his cock throbbed with desperate approval, instincts riled from the obvious show of the Omega’s appreciation and desire to be covered in the Alpha’s thick, stormy scent. No different than wanting to tuck his head between Eren’s thighs and just stay there awhile. Eren was so fucking lovely there too, on his knees, all cinnamon lashes, big green eyes and rosy lips, looking so... And he was beginning to seriously reconsider the practicality of boxer briefs. “Not weird at all…”

“Mm, good… ‘Cause I wasn’t gonna stop,” Eren said with a cheeky smile before his refocused his attention lower. Biting his lip, he thought about the best way to go about this, then decided that it was time for Levi to lose the underwear. He reached up to tug on the band looking up at Levi for assistance, “Time to lose the boxers, Alpha.” 

The Alpha didn’t waste time following the command, lifting his hips and sliding the damp and clinging fabric as far down his thighs as he could reach given their position. He let out a soft hiss between his teeth as his pierced and angrily pulsing length sprung free triumphantly before he settled back tensely in his seat. “Better?” he asked breathlessly as he settled his hands on the cushion to either side of him, mostly to avoid the desire to touch himself or Eren for the moment, wanting to give the Omega the chance to back off or explore if he wanted to. And he was too aroused to even be a little embarrassed or self-conscious about having his dick on display.

“I dunno…” Eren said, leaning forward so that Levi could feel his breath on the Alpha’s aching member, lips just an inch away as he looked up at Levi with innocent doe eyes, “Is it better Alpha?” Though the Omega had never done this before, he was finding himself to enjoy being quite the tease. He looked down at Levi’s cock, and his eyes widened at the sight of the metal piercing in the head. _Oh wow..._

Levi’s fingers kneaded at the rough cushion beneath him and his cock twitched as if in answer of its own. “Definitely better… _Liberating_ ,” he verbalized, returning Eren’s coy grin with a cheeky one of his own as his hips fidgeted with unconscious and eager impatience. It didn’t seem like the other male had any intention of backing off. And at this point, Levi was pretty sure even if Eren just kept breathing on his dick and looking like that, he’d cum without any help from the Omega’s hand or his own; the sensation was overwhelming. Fuck it’d been so long… Even before he’d had the piercing done and just… _Fuck…_

Eren smiled, then opened his mouth, small pink tongue flicking out to lick a tentative stripe on the crowned head of Levi’s dick and flicking over the piercing, watching Levi closely to see his reaction. 

“Shit,” the Alpha tensed and his breath caught for a second, left hand finding itself quite suddenly buried back in Eren’s hair as the Omega’s tongue taunted the pierced tip with wicked curiosity and Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and open again as he swallowed hard. He bit his lip again and attempted to remain still, though his hips still rocked up encouragingly, a pearly bead of fresh precum already accumulating and trailing ticklishly down the underside of his shaft. “Mmn, you...can you… do that again,” he murmured hoarsely between panting breaths, not even entirely coherent of the request, just desperate for more contact now that he’d gotten a teasing glimpse of it, “Please…”

“You like that?” Eren breathed, heating up himself from Levi’s reaction, and feeling much more confident. He licked a longer stripe this time, from the tip of Levi’s dick, down the underside of the shaft to tickle the Alpha’s balls chasing the bead of precum. “Tell me what to do Levi…” Eren panted between licks, covering Levi’s cock in a shining layer of spit. 

_Jesus Christ!_ Levi didn’t even know if he could form the words to properly direct the Omega, didn’t even know if _he_ knew the direction to be honest. So long as Eren’s mouth was _anywhere_ near his dick, he wasn’t complaining, that was for fucking sure. “Hah-ah, s’good jus’…” he tried, squirming in his seat and retangling his hands in the Omega’s hair, “Nnhm, hold the base… take it a little at a time… don’t want you to… choke...”

“I don’t think there’s any way I won’t choke,” Eren muttered with a frown, eyeing Levi’s dick for a moment. The Omega had noticed how ridiculously large the Alpha's member seemed, but then again it wasn't as if he had much experience in the matter to compare. But he followed Levi’s directions anyway, not one to shy away from a challenge. 

Eren gripped Levi by the base of his length and popped the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the ring curiously for a moment before he began to make his descent down. He didn’t even have a quarter of the Alpha’s cock in his mouth before the tip was tickling the back of the Omega’s throat and Eren had to turn back. “It doesn’t fit,” Eren said as soon as he could, beginning to pout with red swollen and glistening lips. 

Levi was breathing in harsh and stuttered breaths as he struggled to keep the motions of his hips subtle and subdued, his fingers in Eren's hair firm, but not painful as the Omega pulled back. “S'okay, didn't really expect it to… just that's good… Nn don't be afraid to use your teeth a little, play with the ring. And you can touch me more… if you wanna. I like that,” the Alpha replied, eyes barely open enough for a glint of hazy mercury and onyx to be seen through the thick veil of charcoal lashes over his flushed cheeks. He untangled one hand from Eren's hair to instead cup his jaw and thumb over the soft swell of his cheekbone, wetting his lips and shifting his hips restlessly before he exhaled, “I like _you_.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the admission, his cheeks flushed anew as he smiled up at Levi sweetly. “Yeah?” he said, biting his lip as one hand rubbed up Levi’s thighs to rub his chiseled abs. “I like you too… Be my boyfriend then,” Eren replied finally on impulse, “I’ll get much better at this with practise… Promise.” Demonstrating his commitment, he dove back down enthusiastically to suck Levi’s cock once again. 

Levi tilted his head, a smile ghosting his lips, disrupted by a hiss as he was quite suddenly engulfed in that fucking sinful sweet-wet suction again. He arched and his voice hitched a bit when he answered, “Didn't I already say I'm all yours Sunshine… for as long as you want me… I should be so lucky to call you… _mine_...”

Eren worked Levi’s member for a bit, moving up and down and grazing his teeth just a little like Levi requested before he pulled off to reply. “I thought… I thought you were just trying to butter me up… I want to be your Omega for real though… I don’t… I don’t want to hook up,” he said haltingly, obviously embarrassed. It was a sort of awkward conversation to have in the middle of giving his first blow job, but at least he had something to occupy his mouth when the words ran out, focusing on sucking on the head tongue playing with the piercing as he looked up for Levi’s answer. 

“What -hah- _fuck_... did you think I mmn meant when I said I wanted more than a fling?” Levi questioned between panting groans and followed by a keening growl that vibrated in his chest. His eyes shut tight, brows drawing together as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip again, belly fluttering as bolts of pleasure ricocheted under his skin when the Omega gave a curious tug to the ring adorning the sensitive tip of his cock, and his grip on Eren's hair tightened just a little more. If Eren kept doing that…

Eren was about to pull off to reply but he immediately noticed the change in Levi. He focused his attention on the piercing, twirling his tongue around it then closing his lips over it to give it a gentle tug as he sucked it between his teeth, watching intently as Levi fell apart. 

Another desperate, low sound between growl and moan rolled through Levi's chest and he shuddered, abruptly lurching forward and curling in around the Omega reflexively as every muscle in his body went taut and his breath stumbled between his lips as he tried to warn Eren what was happening, “Shit shit shit, gonna cum!” He really hadn't meant to, but Eren was just so pretty and endearing and his mouth was so warm and… There was no way he was going to be able to hold it back any longer.

Understanding exactly what was about to happen, Eren latched onto Levi’s cock and stared up at him with defiance, his eyes telling the Alpha to do his worst. It wasn’t a proper blow job if Levi didn’t cum in his mouth the Omega thought. He was seeing this through to the end. 

Levi didn't even have the capacity to argue; even if he wanted to, it was way too fucking late now. He was growling again and he bit into his own forearm to avoid biting the Omega's shoulder or anywhere else he could reach as the first wave of his orgasm crashed over him, the base of his cock swelling vaguely in Eren's hand as he filled the Omega's mouth full of his cum.

Only having himself as reference, Eren wasn’t prepared for the sheer volume of cum that Levi was now spilling into his mouth. He did his best, attempting to swallow down all of the dewy, kind of grassy tasting substance, but it was too much, causing him to choke and pull off, leaving the rest to splatter over his face and painting him the picture of indecency. Once Levi was finished, Eren fell back on his ass to cough and splutter from the seed he managed to inhale. That was information he should have probably guessed; Alphas came a lot more than any other dynamic, especially when their knot flared. 

Levi leaned on his thighs, panting and looking down at the Omega. It was a few seconds delay for him register what had happened as he followed a pearly tear of his cum as it slid down Eren's jaw to drop from his chin. He blinked and then bolted with sudden awareness, groping for the handkerchief he kept in the back pocket of his jeans and haphazardly pulling his underwear back up before he crouched down to gently wipe away the mess he’d made of the Omega, apologizing huskily, “Sorry about that Sunshine, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Eren said hoarsely, looking up at Levi, “I’m fine… I just thought I could swallow it all… I didn’t realize Alphas cum so much…” Levi gripped him gently by the chin, turning his face this way and that to clean the Omega up, and Eren let him, leaning into his ministrations with a satisfied smile and small purrs that he couldn’t quite muffle. 

Soon enough though Eren was fidgeting again, their previous conversation still on his mind. “But earlier… what I meant was…” Eren started when Levi seemed to be finished, “You didn’t ask me to be your Omega… You asked me on a date… I asked you to be my Alpha… So like. Exclusively my Alpha. I don’t want to date casually.” Worrying at his lip, Eren looked down then back up. “I know it sounds crazy, and everyone always says I’m way too impulsive and jump headfirst into shit without looking, and I know we don’t know each other very well and I know that I’m leaving at the end of summer and so are you… But this,” he gestured towards Levi then back at himself, “Just feels right… I’ve never accepted an Alpha’s advances before. I’ve never been interested. You didn’t even really hit on me… But I wanted you and you just feel right… So you should give me a chance to be your Omega. We can make it work! I know we can figure it out. Don’t you feel it too?” The more Eren spoke, the worse his rambling became, the words coming faster and faster until they ended in a desperate plea for Levi to give him a chance. He wanted this so bad and he’d be devastated if Levi weren’t open to trying. 

Levi sat back and watched Eren as he rambled, a fond curl to his mouth and warm affection in his eyes as he cocked his head a bit, waiting until Eren had finished to respond. “What's so crazy about it? I wasn’t just trying to butter you up when I said I wasn’t interested in a fling. I mean what I say. I don’t really do casual and it’s not like I get on my knees for every Omega that looks my way. There’s just something about you. I know we don’t know each other, but that’s the point of dating isn’t it, the getting to know. I didn’t ask you to come with me with this outcome planned, and I wasn’t really looking for anything, and I'm sure as shit not on any sports teams, but I am definitely game to be your Alpha, and just to be clear, I mean _just_ yours,” his voice was quiet, kind of smoky and rough as he spoke, idly pulling his pants down from the bench to replace the soiled handkerchief and pull out the crushed pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lighting up and looking back at the Omega, he smiled around the cigarette and finished, “And I wouldn’t worry about the end of the summer; it’s just a season. No matter where we end up, I drive all year ‘round, so I’ll just come see you.”

The Omega listened intently to Levi’s answer, sitting on his ass with his legs splayed out beside him. Eren’s eyes grew wider and wider as Levi spoke, and he couldn’t help himself when the tears that collected began to fall. He was laughing through the tears as he tried wipe them away but they kept coming until he was full on blubbering in front of Levi, his new Alpha. 

Tossing his barely smoked cigarette aside, Levi immediately leaned back in, reaching to draw Eren in against him, settling his own legs to either side of him as he held him and began crooning pleasantly. He knew Eren’s tears weren’t ones of distress, could smell it in the fresh scent of apricots that rose up exuberantly around them and his own was a mix of pride and possessive adoration, mixing with Eren’s like a spring shower over an orchard. 

He felt like he should crack a joke or tease the Omega a little, but he couldn’t and instead just stroked his fingers through the soft strands of chestnut curling around Eren’s nape. He pressed his lips to his crown and smiled as he murmured, “How about we get dressed and go to the park? I’ll even push you on the swing if you want.”

Eren melted in Levi’s arms, holding onto him like he might slip away. He was just so happy that it turned out like this, it was like a dream come true and he couldn’t help the tears. Gasping and hiccuping a few times, he finally managed to say, “You... Are so cheesy!” The Omega didn’t mean it as a bad thing, enjoying learning every knew facet of his Alpha that he could. He just couldn’t believe he had the perfect man as his Alpha instead of the pompous stuck up men his parents had introduced him to. 

“Yeah but it makes you smile, and that's all that matters,” Levi replied, giving Eren's shoulder a nip before he pulled away and got to his feet to offer the Omega a hand up. He didn't even hesitate when he pulled off his still damp underwear again to shimmy back into his jeans, zipping them but not bothering to button them as he picked up Eren's skirt and held it out for him to step into with a little grin of his own. He felt like his whole universe just got a little brighter and he was so inspired. And it was all because of this pretty little Omega that had quite literally fell into his arms. Impulsive, maybe, but Levi didn't believe in regrets and he wasn't looking back. Maybe this was what he'd been waiting for.

Their conversation was easy and somehow Levi ended up wearing Eren's shirt which he felt made him look like a hustler considering how tight and short it was on him, but it made Eren laugh and Levi didn't take it off again, especially because he liked the way the Omega looked wearing his own; _his Omega_. He pushed him on the swing as promised and they learned the basics, birthdays, favourite colours, movies, bands and all the other things that came naturally in between. It was a handful of hours that didn't feel like nearly enough. There was so much more to know, but the sky was starting to get lighter and he should probably be getting Eren home.


	3. OTW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as promised. Teapot is currently out of commission so we'll only be updating fics we've got some chapters stacked for, mainly this one and our Armike side fic based in this universe for all those curious or interested. Do send her lots of love and we'll wishes for a speedy recovery; it's always very much appreciated. And thanks for all the love and support thus far! 
> 
> Enjoy~

When Levi told Eren it was time to take the Omega home, Eren felt like he was walking on cloud nine. The evening had been rocky but turned out perfect, already excited for their next date and all the other things they randomly promised to do together. They walked hand in hand back to Levi’s bike, swinging their hands as they went. 

“Oh hey… Just a sec, I wanna get your phone number,” Eren said when Levi was about to get on the bike, digging out his phone from where he’d stashed it in Levi’s jacket (damn Omegan clothing without pockets) then completely forgot about it ‘til just then. Eren was already strategizing how he was going to lie to his parents to make their dates a reality until he looked at his phone and saw 33 notifications. 

“Mmm…” Eren hummed with a frown, unlocking it to read the bat shit amount of messages he’d received from Armin. 

**Armin** : Hey where r u?

**Armin** : I can’t find u

**Armin** : WHERE U GO

**Armin** : Mikes friend Hange said she saw you go off with Levi…

**Armin** : USE PROTECTION

**Armin** : mikes takinymejome

Eren smiled at the messages until Armin’s tone changed completely. 

**Armin** : Srry to interupt but you need to come back 

**Armin** : your moms called… I told her you were asleep. are you on your way? 

**Armin** : WHERE ARE YOU? 

“Shit…” Eren hissed, scrolling frantically. 

**Armin** : your mom called again… she’s scaring me… please come back soon… I don’t think she believed me… 

The last message was one from Eren’s mom.

**Mom** : Come home. 

“Fuck!” Eren exclaimed, hands moving to pull off Levi’s shirt, “Here, we gotta switch back. We gotta go!” His scent was full of panicked distress as he looked at Levi with wide fearful eyes. They needed to get back right now. Thank god the house was only on the other side of the lake, hell Eren could see the lights from there. 

“Whoa hey, breathe Sunshine, I got it. You're already caught what difference is a few more minutes going to make,” the Alpha assured, pulling Eren's shirt off with some difficulty, leaving the fabric stretched and baggier than it was meant to be and smelling heavily of Levi. “Gimme your phone so I can give you my info while you get changed,” he prompted as he offered the shirt to his Omega, his protective scent curling around them soothingly in response to the anxiety suddenly souring Eren's. He could guess what had caused the sudden panic, but they hadn't done anything too terrible and Levi would take responsibility if need be. Probably wasn't going to be the best first impression but he could deal with it. He wasn't dating Eren's parents after all; they didn't have to like him.

Eren just nodded his head, exchanging Levi’s shirt for his own to put on. Maybe Levi was right. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? He kept telling himself that though the frenzy in his movements remained as he put the helmet on while Levi got on and started up the bike. The Omega hopped on and they were off, Eren directing Levi to race to the other side of the lake where one of the Jaeger family’s many summer homes resided. 

They reached the perimeter gate of the estate in less than ten minutes, Levi slowing to a stop and looking back at Eren. 

“Sorry, let me just type in the code,” Eren said, about to hop off the bike when the gate opened on its own. That meant his mother saw them on the camera already and there was no way to leave Levi there and run up the driveway. Eren bit his lip but nodded and they made their way to the tall and intimidating mansion on the lake with its own private dock and boat on the water. 

The front lights were on and there stood a female Alpha, dressed in a black blouse and white pencil skirt with black Christian Louboutin pumps; Carla Jaeger in all her vicious beauty and menacing scent. She stood watching her son with narrowed eyes and crossed arms, unmoving until she lifted a perfectly manicured hand to snap her fingers and point to the ground, gesturing to Eren like a dog. 

Eren got off the bike, resting the helmet on the back before he slunk his way towards his mother, knowing punishment awaited him. 

“I’m… I’m home,” he said quietly, standing before her with his head bowed, crumpling under the weight of her scent. 

Carla said nothing, raising a hand high in the air before bringing it down with stinging force across her son's face, his head whipping to the side on impact. He stumbled down a step from the force, but kept his head bowed, one hand coming up to hold his red cheek before she reached down to grip him by the hair so that he would look her right in the eye. 

“I didn’t know I'd raised such a slut. Get inside and clean yourself up,” Carla hissed, guiding him with the firm grip she had in his hair and thrusting him through the doorway. She turned back and narrowed her gaze at the riff raff that had brought her son home when the younger Alpha growled lowly.

Levi couldn’t have stopped the dark sound if he’d wanted to, had no control over it or the immediate desire to take his Omega from the female Alpha that had treated him so harshly. He wasn’t even sure what to make of it. He knew it happened, probably a lot more than anyone cared to make public, but he’d never seen it first hand. He couldn’t even fathom putting his own hands on Eren so roughly, that his own mother would… He was already moving to get off his motorcycle, to… he didn’t even know exactly what he was going to do really, but he had to do something. No one should be treating an Omega like that, especially not _his_ Omega.

Carla raised a brow at him and settled her hands on her hips as she stared him down disdainfully. “I’d suggest you see yourself out, or shall I have the police escort you?” she said, tone dismissive and condescending like he wasn’t worth even that, like she’d expected him to just bail. 

Levi had to fight the instinct to protect Eren from her and it made his stomach turn, and his skin hot with feverish irritation, struggling against his very nature, gritting his teeth and adhering to her obvious threat as the scent of lightning and rain squalled around him. He didn’t doubt she’d do it and if she had him arrested, he wouldn’t be any good to Eren. He’d leave now, but she wouldn’t be able to keep him away forever. He’d made a promise to Eren. And he intended to keep it. 

He held her gaze defiantly for several drawn seconds before he rigidly settled back onto his motorcycle and hit the throttle, peeling off down the cobbled driveway obnoxiously without a word or backward glance at the woman.

***  
It was exactly three days later by the time Eren finally managed to find where his mom had hidden his phone and crack the code on the safety deposit box. She didn’t do much but confine him in his bedroom and take away all technology; the slap was the worst of it. Eren figured his Omega father had something to do with the mildness of his punishment, but he wasn’t complaining. All in all, Levi was right, everything had turned out. 

It was one in the morning, and Eren hoped to god Levi hadn’t forgotten about him. 

**1XXXXXXXXXX:** HEY 

**1XXXXXXXXXX:** it’s Eren! The Omega you spent the night with after your show! Sorry it’s late. I finally got my phone back. 

**1XXXXXXXXXX:** if you aren’t busy… do u wanna come pick me up to hang out?!

When Levi's phone buzzed, it was in his hand while he was laying on his bed at Mike’s place and he’d been just staring at the dark screen as had become habit in the last few days since he’d had to leave Eren. He couldn’t shake the restlessness that had been left in him after their parting. He still got angry when he thought about the Omega's mother and he had been anxiously waiting for Eren to contact him, cursing himself twice an idiot for not having his own phone that night so he could have at least tried to contact him first. When the message finally lit up his screen, he jumped and fumbled it before he could unlock it to properly read and respond. He’d actually just been starting to think he would go back over to Eren's house if he didn't hear from him soon, if only to try and soothe his anxious instincts.

He typed back probably faster than he’d ever replied to any text before, already sitting up and throwing his legs off the side of his bed to get up and put some pants on.

**_Linda_** : Thank fuck. I can't even tell you how good it is to hear from you sunshine. I've been waiting. I'll be at the gate in twenty.

He made it there in fifteen.

Eren’s mom was drunk in the lounge and his dad had long gone to bed. Eren managed to turn the security cameras and alarm off, but didn’t know how he was going to get passed his mother to escape out the door. 

He would have to go out his bedroom window. 

**Sunshine:** security off! Hop the fence! I’m coming out the window three to the right on the north side by the large spruce trees. 

**_Linda_** : Omw see you soon

Levi hit send and walked his bike aways along the fence before he parked it behind some hedges and made his way along the north side of the property, undeterred in the least by the fact that he was sneaking in. Eren had invited him. 

He scaled the stone and iron without much trouble; he’d played a lot of “Deadman” over the years and gotten pretty skilled at hopping fences and running. Once he’d made it to the stone border at the top, he walked along it idly, eyeing the windows overhead expectantly. He couldn’t wait to see him.

Eren was hopping from one foot to the other, wearing ripped white jean shorts along with a flowy yellow crop top, holding his flip flops as he stood in front of his open window and waited for Levi before he attempted the descent. As soon as the Omega saw his Alpha, he was beaming from ear to ear, his torso completely hanging out the window as he waved frantically at Levi, not wanting to risk yelling. 

Levi caught the scent of alluring apricot from the open window before he even saw Eren, whipping his head around and grinning right back up at him as he nimbly strode over the stone to stand a couple feet across and down from the window. “Hey Juliet,” he greeted in a hushed playful tone, still smiling goofily up at his Omega and reaching out for him, “Jump, I’ll catch you.”

Eren smiled impossibly wider, his eyes and nose scrunching in his happiness. _Just a sec! I’m coming,_ Eren mouthed, throwing his flip flops out the window then turning around, stepping carefully ass first out of the window onto the roof. He was crouched on the roof, turning his head this way and that to find a good place to get down then saw the storm drain. He shuffled across to the drain then started shimmying down, doing well until the last section that was slippery, compromising his grip and squeaking as he fell down the rest of the way. 

Levi was right there to catch Eren when he lost his hold, hands firm but safe as he drew the Omega onto the solid stone. But he didn't let him go right away even after he was secure, squeezing him and scenting him because no matter how new their relationship was, Levi had missed him, had spent so many hours thinking about him and he was incredibly happy to see him.

“You just keep saving me,” Eren breathed as he nuzzled back, feeling the satisfaction of Levi’s scent on his skin once more. His mother had made him scrub with scent neutralizing soap, so that Levi’s scent disappeared and Eren had cried in the shower as his Alpha’s scent washed away. The soap was prescription strength so even his usual apricot scent was gone, making it impossible to scent Levi back, but Eren was sure being near his Alpha would awaken his scent glands again, bringing back the sweet fruity aroma. 

“You keep needing rescuing,” the Alpha murmured back before he pulled back enough to properly look at Eren, brow furrowing when he caught sight of the bruise colouring the Omega's cheek where his mother had struck him. He thumbed under it tenderly and leaned in a bit to press his lips to it a second. “Your mom's too harsh,” he said as he drew back, realizing finally that Eren didn’t smell like himself, but something vaguely chemical and disappointing. When he’d smelled the soft-sweet aroma before, it must have been from the Omega's bedroom. At least now Levi's was starting to cover over the sterile scent that clung to the Omega's skin. He could guess why Eren had no doubt been scrubbed down scent neutralizer and a quiet growl rolled through his chest.

“She’s been harsher… this is nothing… I got off easy,” Eren said offhandedly with a shrug, too busy basking in his Alpha’s attention to think about what he was saying. But the mention of his mother reminded him that they should try to get away before they were caught and he couldn’t. “The worst part was taking away my phone… She is deep into that bottle of Pinot now though so we should leave before we can’t… did you see where my shoes fell?” Eren asked, looking down from the stonewall. 

Eren’s dismissive nonchalance did absolutely nothing to soothe the Alpha’s ire towards his mother; what Eren said implied he was used to being mistreated, that it was somehow okay, normal and expected and that was definitely not alright, but Levi kept his comments to himself. He shook his head a bit, “Nah, didn’t see where they landed, too busy looking at you,” he replied instead, voice still quiet and a little gravelly. He let go of Eren reluctantly, and moved to the ledge of the border. “We’ll find them when we get on the ground. I’ll go first then I can catch you if you fall again,” he finished with a cheeky grin and a wink before he hopped off the stone without hesitation. 

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi’s antics but the blush on his cheeks gave him away, jumping off to follow after his Alpha. This dismount, Eren managed fine, landing then crouching down, trying to look for his shoes in the dark, managing to find the yellow flip flops in the grass. He crept over in the shadow and swiped them but wouldn’t put them on until he needed them, looking at Levi with a nod to lead them out. The good thing about when his mother drank, was that she didn’t stop, binging until the morning then passing out until the evening; Eren had lots of time since he knew his dad wouldn’t tattle. As long as he was back around the next sunset, he would likely escape further punishment. 

Levi followed his Omega, grinning as he watched him, waiting until he’d retrieved his shoes before he reached to take Eren’s unoccupied hand and lead him to where he’d stashed his bike. “D’you wanna just come back to Mike’s place with me? I can’t exactly take you out on that date yet since there’s nowhere open this late,” he said as they made their way to the motorcycle and Levi let go of his hand to offer Eren his denim jacket; he’d opted to leave it behind with his bike when he went to hop the fence. He didn’t want the Omega to be cold, given what he was wearing. Fuck, he looked so pretty, but it wasn’t going to keep him warm on the back of Levi’s bike and the Alpha, even only in a baggy, white Smashing Pumpkins tank and faded black jeans that were threadbare in places, but comfortable, was unconcerned about being chilled himself.

Accepting the offer of the jacket, Eren slid it on and he immediately sighed, feeling like he’d come home. Which was an odd feeling to have considering this was only the second time he’d ever worn it. Again the jacket was longer than his shorts, making him look pantless, but Eren didn’t mind, pulling the jacket up to his nose to enjoy the smell of smoke and oil mixed with the fresh scent of his Alpha all around him. It was a lovely combination, though missing some sweetness that Eren’s scent would provide once it came back. 

Looking up, Eren bit his lip and turned his head a bit to the side, much more shy without alcohol to fuel his impulses. But he wasn’t afraid, willing to follow his Alpha anywhere. “I don’t care… s’long as I’m with you. We have the rest of the night and the whole day before I have to be back. When my mom drinks, it’s a twenty-four hour event,” Eren explained, slipping on his flip flops. Eren’s eyes drifted to the ground as his nerves got the best of him, “What… What do you wanna do there?” he asked, knowing what most Alphas meant by asking an Omega home. Sober Eren was quite afraid of losing his virginity, even though he still wanted to. Fear of the unknown was a powerful thing. 

Levi blinked at Eren, helmet poised in his hands, confused about the Omega’s sudden apprehension before it dawned on him and he chuckled. “I was thinking cuddle and watch movies or something until I can take you out proper. I make a mean strawberry milkshake if you want a snack. Why, did you have something else in mind?” he answered teasingly, a glint of fond mischief in his mercurial eyes and a charmingly boyish half-smile on his lips.

Green eyes glancing up, Eren smiled through his bit lip but looked down again. “Maybe… maybe a little more of what we did last time… You were my first kiss…” Eren revealed haltingly, before he grabbed the front of his borrowed jacket and lifted it to hide his face from the Alpha. 

The Alpha’s expression softened, endeared by Eren’s shyness and he set the helmet back on the seat of the motorcycle in order to draw the Omega against him instead, trying to coax him back out from hiding. “I figured given you told me you’d never been with anyone before. We can do whatever you want Sunshine. We’re not in any rush, so there’s nothing to be nervous about. I’m not gonna stop wanting you whether we do or don’t,” he assured quietly, leaning in and using one hand to tug the fabric away from the Omega’s face, seeking Eren’s mouth with his own to kiss him like he’d been wanting to since the last time.

Eren didn’t fight Levi, allowing him to lower the fabric and catch his lips. The kiss was long and lingering, and the Omega decided he really liked the way Levi tasted. When Levi pulled away again, it took a moment for Eren’s eyes to flutter open again, “I feel rushed… it’s like you’re going to disappear and every moment is our last together… Or at least my mom will make you disappear… She’s good at that…”

“She can do her worst; I don't scare easy. She probably wouldn't even think I'm worth the effort it would take to get rid of. Considering how she looked at me the other night; pretty sure I'm less than dirt to her. Anyway, even if she thinks it is, it's not up to her, now is it? I'm not going anywhere, trust me,” Levi assured, holding Eren against him tightly and sharing his breath for another long moment before he pulled back again, “Come on Sunshine, let's get out of here.” He picked up the helmet again and slid it on to his Omega's head, smiling at him as he fastened it.

That smile was everything to Eren. It could make him believe anything, that anything was possible, and maybe it was. Eren couldn’t help but smile back. “Keep talking like that and you’re gonna make me fall in love with you…” he said, wondering how Levi would answer. 

“Why would I stop if it's working?” the Alpha replied, caressing the rough pad of his thumb over Eren's pouty bottom lip tenderly and ducking his head a bit as his ears got hot.

“I never said stop…” Eren said smugly, quite happy with Levi’s reaction, his confidence returned. Lifting his chin as he moved towards the Alpha’s bike, purposely swaying his hips with every step, he said in a sing song voice, “Just a warning Alpha ‘cause soon you’ll never get rid of me!” 

Levi followed him, eyes glued to the Omega as he moved, swallowing before he responded huskily, a growl lingering beneath the tone, “Good, ‘cause I was hoping to keep you.” He purposely bumped against the other male as he passed him to slide into place on his motorcycle, and cocked another grin at him over his shoulder as he started up the vehicle.

Eren immediately followed after him, throwing a leg over the bike then scooting up as close as possible, his body plastered to Levi’s back. Eren rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder then said offhandedly into the Alpha’s ear, “You need another helmet,” then began kissing the soft skin of Levi’s neck distractingly anyway, unable to help himself. 

Levi tilted his head a little, a guttural purr reverberating through his chest, “Mmn, I don't need another one, just need to get you one of your own. We'll have to go shopping when we go out later today.” He didn't wait for Eren's reply as he took off, smiling broadly when the Omega's arms tightened around him further.

Eren giggled in Levi’s ear, yelling, “Faster!” as the Alpha took off. Riding on the bike was much less scary and much more exhilarating when Eren wasn’t drunk. 

Levi’s grin broadened and he sped up a little more, a blur of light and shadow beneath the streetlamps as they soared down the deserted streets back to Mike’s where Levi’d been staying the last couple months while he waited for his uncle to come home from across the country. It was too much hassle and red tape to get a place of his own before his eighteenth birthday and it really didn’t make a difference where he ended up graduating.

It didn’t take long to get there and Levi slowed as they moved down the block to pull into the moderately large old brick Victorian Mike’s folks owned with its cracked stone walk and creeping Ivy carpeting nearly the entirety of its walls. It was temporary, but Levi’d always liked Mike’s place. It was big inside, clean, spacious and homey. Mike’s parents were hardly ever home, his father working nights and his mother spending all of her time at her bakery now that their children were older and Alphas. More often than not it was just him, Mike, and his thirteen year old sister Ilse though they did make a point of spending time all together when they could. The light in Mike’s room was on, but that wasn’t so surprising since he’d heard him and his little blonde Omega on the phone earlier; it was the only light on aside the stovelight and the one in the basement where Levi was bunking. 

He assisted Eren with the helmet and off the bike before he took his hand and led him around the back to the basement stairs, smiling over his shoulder as he opened the door for the Omega. “Mind the step,” he warned with a cheeky wink as he gestured for Eren to precede him into the rec room, the door to Levi’s room half closed and leaking light across the floor from the other side next to the stairs leading up to the main floor.

Eren made sure to heed Levi’s warning and watched carefully where he stepped, looking around when they got inside. It was definitely different then he was used to, eyes wide as his head turned to take in the whole basement. “I’ve never been in a place like this…” he commented, but then smiled at Levi, “I like it…” 

“Yeah Mike's family's lived here for like six generations or something like that. They're good people, easy to live with,” Levi said as he settled his hand at the small of Eren's back and steered him through the semi-darkness of the comfortably furnished den to his bedroom. 

The walls were a smoky lavender colour, a few posters, sketches and music sheets posted on them, Levi's guitar on a stand to the left of the door, a bookshelf full of comic books and more bound music in books and binders at the bottom to the right behind the door. The single long dresser stood against the right wall with a terrarium sitting atop it, a hefty bearded dragon perched lazily on a heat rock beneath its night lamp and his bed sat in the far left corner beneath two windows, pressed right up against both walls, the foot of it facing the dresser and a nightstand complete with lamp situated at the head of the free side and the whole room smelled heavily of the Alpha. Levi shut the door behind them and smiled at Eren. “Make yourself at home Sunshine,” he said, giving the brunette’s side a squeeze before he let him go and moved across the room to set his keys and wallet on his nightstand.

“It smells like you… so I’m already home,” Eren said, smiling to himself as he walked around the room, fingers trailing over Levi's books then the strings of his guitar. He stood in front of the terrarium with wide eyes for the longest, watching as the bearded dragon slept. The Omega was never allowed pets of any kind, his mother always bitching about the mess as if she’d have to clean it up. Eren rolled his eyes and giggled at the thought; Carla Jaeger didn’t _clean_. Actually she didn’t do anything that she didn’t want to do, usually paying someone to do it for her. That’s why her and Eren weren’t particularly close, though there were a couple nannies Eren missed dearly that he had tried to keep in touch with after their dismissal. 

Eren finished his exploration at the bed, carefully sitting on the edge as he finally looked at Levi. “You get to keep whatever you want… Do whatever you want… I can’t imagine a life like this…” he said with a sigh, eyes lifting to stare at the ceiling, “Music lessons, finishing school, ballet, match meetings and my cotillion… She’s going to marry me off the moment she can… I just want to stay here…” Eren giggled at the thought, lowering his eyes to look at Levi with a maniacal grin, “She’d totally lay an egg if I didn’t come back. If she wouldn’t murder me for trying, I’d do it just to see her face when she found me.” 

Levi turned towards him, watching him for a drawn minute, chewing his bottom lip, debating with himself about if it was way too soon to promise Eren freedom or if he would even be able to give it to him, if they would even last that long. But he wanted to, and he didn’t want to think about a future that didn’t include the beautiful and kind of lonely creature sitting so carefully on the edge of his bed like that. Maybe they weren’t in love yet, but he didn’t think it would take long if they kept seeing each other because he was pretty sure what feelings he was getting while with Eren were far stronger and so very different from the ones he’d had for his first and only previous girlfriend and he _knew_ now that he had never been in love with her. “You know, I’d let you stay if your mom wouldn’t have me arrested for kidnapping a minor. I’ll tell you what though, when I get my own place after graduation, you can come live with me. You’ll be of age then and your mom can’t do shit to stop you,” he finally said, a slow smile creeping across his mouth as he stepped towards the Omega, and finished playfully, “And that gives me like almost a whole year to make you fall totally and madly in love with me.”

Eren’s eyes widened then he blushed a deep red. “I already like you a lot more than I should,” Eren said, standing up to wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. Holding Levi’s gaze with his own, he admitted truthfully, “You don’t have to promise me anything… I’d still like you… I like you so much, it’s a little scary…” With every word, Eren was leaning closer and closer until he was kissing Levi like he’d been dreaming of every day since they’d parted. Pulling back just a bit, he breathed into Levi’s mouth, “You don’t have to give me anything or save me… Just let me be yours…” 

Levi pressed his forehead to Eren’s, lips brushing the Omega's as he breathed his reply, “I know I don't have to Sunshine, I just really want to.” He smoothed his palms up and down Eren's sides appreciatively, touching him like he was something precious because Levi couldn't imagine him as anything else. 

Eren kissed him again, harder this time, and took a couple steps back, coaxing Levi along until they collapsed backwards onto the Alpha’s bed. That didn’t stop Eren, continuing their kissing with Levi on top of him, opening his mouth to allow the Alpha to explore as his back arched off the bed. Eren had no experience, but he had some pretty strong instincts, and something about Levi’s weight above him made him purr with satisfaction. 

Lured by Eren's kiss, the Alpha crawled over him, knees sinking into the mattress to either side of the Omega's hips. He leaned in on his elbows, exploring Eren's tongue with his own and scenting him heavily as he grinded lazily against him. He hadn't quite grasped just how much he'd missed kissing him. He kissed him until they both needed to breathe, but his lips found Eren's jaw, neck, throat just as soon as they’d broken away from the Omega's. Somehow he tasted sweeter than he’d been and Levi chased it with his teeth and tongue as instinct and arousal urged him to leave evidence of his affections all across him.

“Mmmn,” Eren moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head to the right, baring his neck in submission. The more Levi kissed him, the more aroused he became, until the smell of apricots flooded the room as Eren slicked, mixing with Levi’s scent. There was no way for the scent blockers to block the scent of slick and Eren was immediately distracted from his arousal by embarrassment. “O-Oh… sorry,” he immediately spluttered lifting his head to look down between them, “I don’t wanna get your sheets dirty…” 

Levi pulled back to look at Eren, eyes heavily hooded and dilated, sitting up some so that he could see and run the length of him with his hands. A guttural growl rumbled in his chest like a roll of thunder and he licked his lips and had to swallow twice before he could get a response out, hands crawling up under Eren's shirt, “Don't be sorry, I'm not. I like that I can make you do that.”

“Yeah? You do?” Eren asked shakily, breath hitching as Levi’s hands roamed his bare skin, “I like that you can do it too… but it is quite messy…” Eren scrunched his nose at the thought but ended up smiling up at Levi anyway. “I thought you’d… you’d reject me like last time,” he confided, before his tone became teasing, “Smell the slick then be across the room in two seconds and not touch me again for the night.” 

“Nn last time you'd been drinking and refresh my memory, didn't I end up touching you before the night was out anyway?” Levi hummed, half smiling as he leaned back in to nip at Eren's lips as his thumbs brushed teasingly over the Omega's nipples under his top, “I seem to remember that you taste as sweet as you smell.”

“You did… And I do…” Eren amended, breath hitching again as Levi toyed with his nipples. But instead of being more aroused by Levi’s explanation, Eren had a sudden realization; with nothing stopping the Alpha,they were going to go all the way, weren’t they?… That was what Eren wanted… Wasn’t it? “Yes,” Eren answered aloud. “Cool… _cool, cool, cool, cool, cool…_ ” he added, muttering to himself, not noticing his body tense up, knees clamping closed while his hands lifted to cross over his chest. 

Eren was going to lose his virginity. Be used up like his mom said; taken, then knotted, then well who knows. Levi was a good Alpha, Eren knew it with all his heart, but the words Carla Jaeger had screamed at him while she held him under the freezing spray of the shower wouldn’t go away. 

It’s not that Eren believed them, well he thought he didn’t, but it was scary. The Omega was scared. He wanted to be with Levi more than anything, but the fear of it all was too much to handle. He needed an out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s311.photobucket.com/user/XanderBradeshaw/media/SNK%20arts%20by%20me/IMG_20180915_0005_zps10ezgy1h.jpg.html)
> 
> [](https://s311.photobucket.com/user/XanderBradeshaw/media/SNK%20arts%20by%20me/IMG_20180915_0003_zpsm6hiwdsq.jpg.html)


	4. Baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update... Ahh the nostalgia of first love ^_^
> 
> Just an fyi, we will hopefully be updating some of our other fics once we get into the new year since the holidays are busy and Teapot is still recovering. Thanks for all the patience, love, and support!
> 
> Enjoy!

“S-So,” Eren began, cringing at the shakiness of his voice as Levi continued to grind against him, “You said you make really good milkshakes… I haven’t… I haven’t really eaten much since the night we met… So I could… I’d like one please!”

It took some seconds for the Alpha to realize the nervous tension and anxiety in the Omega's body as his words filtered through his head lazily; without Eren's scent to properly keep him informed, all Levi could smell was Eren's slick and it took him a minute to process. His sudden desire for a milkshake only confirmed it; Eren didn't want to continue. Levi’s movements stopped and he breathed heavy as he forced himself to sit back, viciously reining in his own arousal. Blinking away the haze it left as he looked down at his Omega and, back in control of himself, smiled gently at Eren, running a hand through his own messy hair and spreading his other tenderly over the Omega's firm-flat belly. 

“Sure, I’ll make you one, but just so you know, you don't have to make excuses. If you wanna stop, we stop, period. It'll always be okay,” he murmured in a gravelly tone, pausing to wet his lips, thumb soothing along the side of Eren's navel as he watched him through his lashes and offered, “D’you wanna talk about it?” He wasn't sure what had abruptly changed Eren's mind since he'd said he wanted to fool around some in the first place, but Levi wasn't complaining; he didn't ever want Eren to be afraid to be with him. Even if his hormones fought him and his skin throbbed with dismissed, but lingering desire, his Omega’s comfort was far more important and he _needed_ Eren to know that. Levi wouldn't ever shy away from communicating; trust was fucking important.

Eren’s eyes were instantly filled with tears but he held them in, not allowing them to fall. “I’m sorry… I want to… You can smell I want to… I’m just… Scared. It’s stupid,” he said in a rush, needing Levi to understand how he was feeling, but having a hard time explaining it.

Levi was quiet for a moment before he shifted off of the Omega, careful of his stubborn erection, and laid down aside him instead. Propped up on an elbow, he reached over to draw Eren's misty gaze to his own, “Okay, one, it's not stupid and two, you don't ever have to apologize to me for needing to stop. You don't owe me anything. I dunno what kind of shit you've been fed about Alphas or what's expected, but we make our own rules between us. When I came to pick you up and invited you here, I didn't have ulterior motives; I'm not out to hit it and quit it and I'm not going to lose interest if you don't put out if that's what you're worried about. I like you and I just want to spend time with you; I don't need to fuck you to fall in love with you. I know you said you want to, but like as far as I'm concerned, even if you weren't scared, it's not even on the table at the moment, okay?” He settled his hand on the side of Eren's neck as he spoke, holding his eyes with honesty and affection reflected in his own, “When you're with me, just be with me, you don't have to be someone you aren't and you don't have to worry about anyone else's expectations. It’s you and I, not us and everyone else.”

“It’s not like that though,” Eren groaned, rolling onto his stomach, and lifting his hips in the air while he buried his face in the sheets, unable to stop himself from striking the pose; it was instinctual. “I want to have sex so bad… I am so horny I want to die… like. So horny. All I want is like for you to like be deep deep inside me and knot me and breed me and just UGH,” he said in a horrified ramble into the bed, “But that’s the problem. I want it so bad, it’s scary. I’m not allowed to be on birth control, and my parents had my fertility checked as a part of my match meetings for suitors and apparently I’m insanely fertile…” Eren bit his lip hard as he rubbed his face against the mattress, finally coming up to reveal his bright red cheeks to look Levi in the eye, “And it’s like… You are already rearranging your entire life just for me at the drop of a hat! My mom screamed at me while she sprayed me with the shower that I was gonna get knocked up and ruin my life… So she got in my head… but not exactly how she expected. I’m gonna get knocked up and ruin _your_ life… and that’s _scary_ that you’d just… Give everything up for some dumb Omega you took a chance on. You are _going_ places, Levi. I already know after seeing you play. You shouldn’t be tangling yourself up with someone like me who's basically only alive to be a high society broodmare.” Eren took in a deep breath then sighed looking back down at the bed, “I don’t wanna be the reason you give up on your dreams Levi. ‘Cause we both know you are the type of person to drop everything to take responsibility.” 

Levi sat up, crossing his legs as he watched Eren, unable to keep his eyes from wandering along the slope of his spine, but he was listening to every muffled word that came out of the Omega’s mouth and met Eren's eyes when the Omega looked at him, low growls rumbling unconsciously in his chest. “You’re right, I would, _if_ that happened, but it’s not going to. You aren’t just meant to be a uterus or something... shit, that’s really messed up that your mom has conditioned you to believe that. Whatever she said about me, about you, she’s wrong. Like not that I wouldn’t want to bond and have a family with you in the future, but you get a choice, and you are worth so much more than just that, y’know. And just for the record, not that we’ll need them right away, but there’s contraceptives for Alphas too; that’s not just the Omega’s responsibility. Keeping you safe is important to me. And yeah, I’m going places, but I’m kinda hoping to take you with me if you hadn’t noticed, I mean, as long as you want to,” he answered, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth habitually; it was almost painful to hear his Omega speak so lowly of himself, like Eren’s dreams didn’t matter, like _he_ didn’t matter. Levi just couldn’t fathom it; even only having known him for less than a week, the Omega had already been starring in Levi’s dreams.

“Well… You don’t even wanna know the kind of sex ed Omegas get at finishing school… Shit, the way they speak, just an Alpha looking at me funny is like BAM, pregnant,” Eren groaned, finally rolling to the side to get up and sit cross legged beside Levi. Taking his hand within his own, Eren laced their fingers together. “I want to have sex. I really want to have sex… But I don’t want to get pregnant. It was easier when I was drunk and forgot all the scary stuff that’s been drilled into my head,” he sighed heavily, leaning to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder, “And I’m guessing you won’t let me get drunk to do it…” 

“You’ve been grossly misinformed,” the Alpha snorted softly, leaning his cheek against Eren’s head and watching his own painted fingers curl between the Omega’s comfortably, familiarly, “And you should definitely be sober for your first time Sunshine. I’m flattered you want to give your virginity to me, but it’s probably not going to be all that enjoyable to be honest, at least at first… If it’ll make you feel safer, when we get there, I’ll use more than one kind of contraceptive; I got zero problems with that.”

Eren hummed for a moment then lifted his head. “How many Omegas have you been with? I can already tell I’m not your first,” he asked, no sign of upset in his tone or eyes, just curiosity, “Like it makes sense… the groupies I saw at the show were even planning on seducing you. I heard them in the bathroom before we stumbled into each other. I had no idea who they were talking about, but even I was creeped out.” 

Levi’s brow furrowed a bit and his nose wrinkled as he answered, “I’ve only been with one Omega before you; I don't fraternize with groupies. She was my girlfriend for a long time, like three years-ish and we never actually had intercourse, least not from start to finish. So I guess if we get to knotting, you’d technically be my first.”

“Come to think of it… You're the first Alpha to even hold my hand,” Eren giggled, giving Levi’s hand a squeeze, “I’ve had a bunch of arranged marriage meetings but until my debut, my parents can’t promise me to anyone…” Eren’s eyebrows pinched together as he turned to look at Levi. “I don’t get it… You have, but you haven’t? And why did you break up after so long? Did she move away?” 

Shaking his head vaguely and snorting again, Levi looked away then back at Eren. “No, at the risk of sounding completely ridiculous, my dick was too big for her… As for why we broke up, simply put, she found a better fit,” he replied, ignoring the bitterness that rose on the back of his tongue as he explained. He was still angry about it and hurt and not because he wanted her back or because he wasn't _over_ her, but because she’d lied to him and betrayed him when he’d been going through some shit and he’d thought that their longtime friendship meant enough for her to at least be honest with him. They could have just went back to being friends, but not now… Not ever again.

Eren’s eyes widened then lowered to look down at Levi’s pants but his frown only deepened. “I may not have much experience on the subject… But aren’t I supposed to like… Stretch to accommodate? Like I came face to face with the monster, but it was about as big as the wand they used to test my fertility and they got that thing up as high as it would go,” Eren said then blanched with a shudder at the memory. Looking back up at Levi, Eren saw his sadness and his hurt and immediately surged forward to tackle Levi into the bed, instincts telling him to take care of his Alpha. 

Eren was on top of him, nuzzling his face and then his neck, wishing that he could mark the Alpha with his soothing Omegan scent, but he couldn’t; not while covered in scent blockers. “She’s a cunt, she didn’t deserve you,” Eren said to Levi as he began to purr for his Alpha to put him at ease, “I’d never ever ever do that to you… I’m not a pussy like her, I’ll be able to take it all the way. And even if I can’t at first, I will figure out how to stretch it…” Eren’s voice drifted off before he suddenly sat up with a gasp, bringing a hand up to his mouth in horror. “Oh… Oh no… You… you said you didn’t want to get tied up with an Omega ‘cause of your ex… And I’ve been pushing you to be with me this entire time… I’m so sorry Levi! If you need time… If it’s too soon. Oh my god!” he gasped, scrambling to get off Levi then face planting in the bed as he tripped over himself to get away. 

Levi sat up again as soon as Eren moved off him, wanting to catch him before he could escape, and he didn't mean to, but he started to laugh when it became unnecessary as Eren fell gracelessly back into his bed. He shook his head and reached to brush away the hair that had fallen in the Omega's face and grinned down at him as he assured, “You worry too much, anyone ever told you that? You aren't forcing me to do anything Sunshine. I'm pretty sure _you_ are just what I need. I'm not in a rush but that's not because of her. We were childhood friends and it just sort of seemed like the natural course for us to end up together. I know now that I wasn't in love with her. It's different with you.” His fingers lingered in Eren's hair, tangling in the chestnut strands fondly, his grin turning a little cheeky as he addressed what Eren had said previously, attempting to lighten the mood again, “As for the size issue... Being a male Omega, you probably will have better luck taking it. Different uh… holes… Slick or not, females can only stretch so far without discomfort, especially if they're tiny, but males have the advantage of being more flexible in that respect.”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, looking unconvinced. He sat up once again, legs splayed out beside him as he stared into Levi’s eyes unhappily. “I wouldn’t be mad… I don’t… I really like you and I don’t wanna be a rebound… If you need time to be sure then you gotta tell me… It’s important,” he said, biting his lip and looking down, not appreciating being laughed at for his concerns. 

“Hey,” Levi said, repositioning himself so he could lean in closer to the obviously unhappy Omega, continuing quietly as he reached to take one of Eren's hands again. “I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything. I didn't mean to laugh or be an insensitive jerk. I get it, but I've been trying to tell you from the start that you aren't just a fling or a rebound or a hook up. I want you to be more than that… I wanna fall in love with you. Maybe I already am since when I think about the future now, you're always in it. It doesn't have to be so complicated, you know. Don't worry about Isabel or your mom or what some snooty high society shitheads think. I don't want you to be anybody else and I don't want to be anybody else, just us, together, okay? I wanna hold your hand and make milkshakes for you and take you out and make you laugh and kiss you until we both run out of air.”

Eren’s eyes grew intense and he slowly lifted his hand until it was at their eye levels, his pinky finger sticking straight up in the air. “Pinky promise, and I’ll believe you… And just remember, pinky promises are serious business. You don’t break a pinky promise with me… ever.” 

Levi didn't even hesitate, finger seeking Eren's immediately. “You got it Sunshine. I don't say anything I don't mean and I don't make promises I don't intend to keep,” he affirmed as his other arm raised to wrap around the Omega and pull him back down half on top of the Alpha as Levi flopped back onto the bed again, their still clasped pinkies pressed between their chests.

Eren’s smile returned immediately, squeaking a little as he was pulled back again and giggling as he settled over Levi. “Well then that settles it. I warned you Alpha… Now you are never getting rid of me…” he said, looking down at Levi affectionately before he kissed him, “I’m your Omega. I’m going to lose my virginity to you at some point. We are gonna get bonded. You are gonna be a rockstar… I’m… well I don’t know what I wanna do yet, but we’ll figure it out. Isabel and my Mom can kick rocks…” 

“That's more like it,” Levi quipped with a grin, giving Eren a firm squeeze and another lingering kiss for his trouble. The future was going to be full of sunshine and he was so there for it. 

He drew back again, opening his eyes and smiling lazily up at the Omega as his hands wandered down Eren's back without any particular motive, just feeling him. “It should be weird,” he murmured, elaborating when Eren looked at him inquisitively, “Like that this with you right now means more to me than those three years with Isabel, like it's kind of amazing really…” He paused, wetting his lips and unconsciously groping Eren's backside, “Like when I was little, my mom used to tell me about when she met my dad and how it was like she was suddenly awake after being asleep her whole life, inspired, and she just knew right then that she was gonna love him. They hadn't even introduced themselves yet. I didn't really get it, but I liked hearing her talk about him. And when I was with Izzy, I kept waiting for it to happen, y’know, like it was supposed to, but I was still just dreaming… I think I get it now though.” And the way he looked at Eren then was so full of wonder and wanting that his eyes seemed bluer somehow and his skin warmed pleasantly where Eren's body rested so naturally against it. It should be weird that he felt closer to this Omega fully-clothed and barely knowing one another than he ever had naked with his former and years of friendship behind them, but it didn't feel weird at all.

“I’ve never had anything like this… I’ve never even looked to date since my only options were the Alphas my mom picked for me…” Eren explained, face scrunching up at the thought, “Some of them were nice… or they seemed nice, with good families, lots of money, yada yada… My parents had an arranged marriage… Blue bloods with blue bloods… But I know they don’t love each other much more than a fond affection. I don’t wanna end up like them… I want more than fondness…” 

“Well I can make you a promise right now that I'll definitely keep, if you're mine, you'll be my whole world and then some. I'll make sure you'll never regret it for a second. I wouldn't know how to do it any differently anyway,” came Levi's sincere and immediate reply, still running his hands over Eren's backside dotingly. His parents had loved each other and him and he didn't think he could imagine a future with the Omega in which he didn't love Eren. He was already falling, had been probably from the moment they’d met; he wasn't going to deny it. 

“Deal,” Eren answered, obviously ecstatic about Levi’s words about to say something else when a loud gurgle sounded from his stomach. “So… about that milkshake,” he said, pressing his hand to his stomach and looked down in embarrassment, “Mom locked up the kitchen when she took away my phone… So I haven’t eaten and I’m starving!” 

The Alpha blinked and then chuckled, giving Eren's ass a squeeze as he answered, “Jesus she's a fucking dictator. We’d better go get you fed. You can raid the pantry while I make you that milkshake. If she does that again, text me and I'll come pick you up or at least smuggle you something. That shit isn't right. You definitely gotta eat Sunshine.” He released him and shifted up to his elbows, apologizing as he waited for the Omega to slip away from him so he could get up and lead the way to the kitchen, “I'm sorry I thought it was just an excuse before. You should have kicked my ass sooner.”

“Mmm, well it was and it wasn’t, so you get a pass, Alpha,” Eren said, practically skipping as he followed Levi to the kitchen, “I’m used to it anyway… She gets on me about my weight so I don’t look like a whale in my tights for ballet…” Levi was standing at the fridge and Eren was spinning on his toes behind him until he lifted his foot above his head brought it down and began a vigorous set of pirouettes, using Levi as his spot. 

Levi turned from the fridge, following Eren with his eyes as the Omega moved with practiced grace. He licked his lips, “I wouldn't believe shit your mom says Sunshine. You're a fucking masterpiece, a couple pounds isn't gonna change that, trust me. Besides with all the shit you do, you must burn through calories like crazy. You must be hungry like all the fucking time.” He forced himself back on task as he continued, retrieving what he needed to make Eren a proper strawberry milkshake like his mom had taught him.

“And just so we're clear, as your Alpha, I want you to eat whatever you want whenever you want when you’re with me; I'm not really the controlling type if you hadn't guessed. Being mine doesn't mean you have to stop being you. I think it's better when you're free, means you're _choosing_ to be with me,” he said, pouring ingredients into the blender, looking over his shoulder at the Omega with a decidedly devilish smile and coy mischief in his eyes as he finished talking, “And, well, knowing _that_ just does all kinds of shit to my insidey parts. I'm real big on freewill and equality. You be you and I'll be me and together, we'll be unstoppable, deal?” But he didn't wait for the Omega's answer before he turned on the blender, wanting to give him a second to really consider what Levi meant. Whatever Eren was used to, Levi wasn't it and he wanted to make sure he understood. Levi wanted that future with Eren more than anything and he needed for Eren to understand that being loved wasn't going to be conditional. After a minute, he turned it off again, pouring the smooth pinkness into a tall glass, equipped it with straw, whipped cream and cherry and turned to offer it to the Omega with a smile.

Eren giggled excitedly, accepting the milkshake and immediately picking the cherry off to lift into the air, tilting his head back to pull the flesh from the stem. Eren considered what Levi had said, putting the stem of the cherry in his mouth to tie in a knot before he pulled it out and handed it to Levi offhandedly. “I appreciate that you said that Levi… But you don’t have to worry,” said Eren, giving Levi a devilish grin before he paused to wrap his lips around the straw to take a long sip of milkshake then swallow, “I almost always _don’t_ listen to what my mother says.” Eren gave Levi a cheeky smile then flounced his way over to the counter to hop up on and continue to enjoy his milkshake. “Hell,” he said, feet swinging bellow him, “That’s the whole reason I’m with you in this kitchen at ass-o-clock in the morning. It’s like a favourite pastime… do exactly the opposite of what my mother tells me to do. I sure as shit don’t starve myself voluntarily… I eat whatever I want in large quantities, I just have a super high metabolism so I don’t gain any weight.” 

Levi didn't argue that even if Eren said that, he’d also referred to himself as a broodmare and was basically terrified of becoming pregnant. And he’d witnessed enough in that first meeting himself to know that despite the Omega's bravado, his mother's domineering had an effect on him. Levi didn't blame him and as soon as he was able, he was going to take Eren away from her; he’d love him better and Eren wouldn't ever have to be afraid of anything again.

“That's good then, but you probably shouldn't go out of your way to antagonize her. I wouldn't put it past her to snap and lock you up in a tower. She's basically a dragon anyway,” Levi replied, searching out Mike's mom's chocolate chip cookies and setting the plate on the counter before he pulled himself up onto it beside them. Across from him, he watched Eren's throat bob as he swallowed, admiring him because he couldn't seem to do anything else when he looked at the Omega. And he just knew he was gonna marry him someday; he didn't know when exactly, but he already knew he wanted to. 

“Antagonizing her is most of the fun I get out of life,” Eren whined, “Like when she picks out my outfits, I’ll just add one thing that doesn’t match like purple socks… Just enough for her to notice and be angry about it, but not enough to punish or change ‘cause my dad will be like ‘it’s just socks Carla, calm down’.” Eren looked super pleased with himself at the memory, beginning to scoop whip cream up with his tongue. “It’s weird though,” Eren explained as his nose scrunched, “She calls the shots but my dad gets final say on everything… He _usually_ won’t get involved, but when he does, his word is law, probably ‘cause mom married into the company… Lord knows her whole sense of self worth is intertwined with the Jaeger Medicinal name.” Eren rolled his eyes hard then began slurping up the last of the milkshake. 

Levi nodded, recognition suddenly lighting up in his eyes as he connected the dots. “Wait, Jaeger as in mental health pharmaceuticals and facilities?” He hadn’t quite made the connection previous though he had learned Eren’s name and it was rather apparent what tax bracket his family fell into. He hadn’t considered that the place he’d been wanting and waiting to get his mom into would be owned by Eren’s family.

Eren blinked then turned and cocked his head to the right as he considered. “Mmm, probably if the name Jaeger is attached. The main company owns a lot of smaller medical companies… so there are a lot of different branches and subsidiaries that the main company oversees… I am the heir to it all. Why?” Eren asked, wondering why it mattered. 

“They're supposed to be the best, expensive though. My mom’s been on a waiting list for like three months now,” Levi answered, picking up a cookie and biting into it idly as he looked back at Eren.

Eren’s smile immediately vanished. “Yeah… If you’re the best, you can charge more…” Eren said slowly, setting down his glass then looking at Levi with concern, “Is she okay?”

Levi hummed and leaned on his palms on the counter, considering how to word his answer for a couple seconds. “Depends on your definition of ‘okay’. She has Bond Displacement Induced Bipolar Disorder. It's caused by the imbalance of bond dependant hormones. Basically, without her bonded to level her out, her hormones fluctuate rapidly and cause extreme mood swings and stuff like that. She hurts herself sometimes. Her supplemental meds stopped working effectively, that's why I'm trying to get her into somewhere better,” he explained. There was a lot more to the story and if Eren wanted to know it, Levi didn't have issue telling him, but he didn't want to dump it on him if Eren wasn't really interested in knowing yet. It was pretty heavy really.

Eren was quiet for a moment, biting his lip. “Do you… Do you want me to talk to my parents… I’m sure I could convince them to help… It’s just…” Eren said bowing his head at the thought. His mother treated all relationships like business negotiations; he wasn’t going to get her help without giving something up in return. “My mother is always happy to help… for a price…” his voice drifted off since there was no point in finishing his sentence; they both knew what she would want. 

Levi shook his head, “No, I don’t want to owe your mother _anything_. And my mom’s alright where she is for now, but when I can, I’d rather she’s somewhere better equipped to help her. You can come meet her sometime if you want. I bet she’d like you.”

Taking Levi’s hand and threading their fingers together, Eren gave him a small smile, “You think so?” But then he looked down biting his lip again. “All she’d ask… is that you stay away from me,” Eren explained quietly. He was already thinking back on the promises they’d literally just made, but Eren didn’t know… Didn’t know that Levi needed help in a way that Eren could actually provide; it just required an undesirable outcome. “I don’t… I want to help your mom,” Eren said, already feeling his entire life force droop at the thought he would have to give Levi up. The Omega wanted forever with this Alpha, already knew he’d take no other willingly, but how could he sit by idly when someone in need could use his help?

“No,” the refusal came immediately, without hesitation or much consideration before it slipped out from between the Alpha’s lips and it took a long moment before he elaborated, “Not at the cost of giving you up. My mom wouldn’t want that either. And besides, the reason she’s on a waiting list in the first place is because there are a lot of people that need help. She wouldn’t want to be stealing someone else’s space, you know? Don’t worry, my uncle is going to help sort it all out once he’s back since he was the one that dealt with it all the last time she had to be hospitalized.” 

He shifted off the counter, slipping into Eren’s space familiarly as the Omega held his hand and continued talking as he pilfered a couple more cookies off the plate with his unoccupied hand before leading the Omega back down to his room, “They give me a really hard fucking time about shit because I’m not eighteen yet, even though she’s _my_ fucking mother and the only fucking time she smiles is when I’m around, you’d think they’d be a little more accommodating. They only gave me temporary guardianship of her in lieu of my uncle’s absence. He had to fax them written consent and CAS is not fucking making things easier. Like it’s only a couple months until I age out, but the hospital called them when I first brought her in, then they found out I’d missed so much school that I wasn’t going to graduate on time, so I had to arrange to stay with Mike and his parents until Kenny gets back. It’s just a heaping pile of bullshit.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry… That really sucks,” Eren said, following after Levi as he was led back down to the basement. “If there’s anything else I can do… Just let me know,” he offered, flopping down on the bed once again. “But you know… I’d really like to meet her… Before I head back to Sina,” he added, looking up at Levi with a shy smile, “It’d be nice to meet the woman that raised such a gentleman.” 

Levi leaned over Eren, next to him on the bed and returned his smile. “Sure thing Sunshine, we can definitely make that happen,” he agreed easily, wrapping his arm around the Omega and giving him a squeeze, “And as far as what you can do, just keep doing what you’re doing. It’s good just being with you like this.”

Eren snuggled into Levi’s body and sighed, but there was one last thing that was nagging at him before he could really relax. “I don’t mean to pry but… what happened to your dad?” Eren asked quietly, looking up at Levi from under his arm. It seemed like they were trying to lay out everything on the table and that seemed like an important detail to know. 

“He died when I was seven. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, hit and run when he was on his way to the store to get cream so my mom could make milkshakes. He was just gone and my mom was devastated like she _knew_ before she knew, you know, like she felt his absence and she just like hugged me really tight until the knock came at our door and I just remember thinking it was way past bedtime and it was weird for us to have a visitor that late. We grieved and stuff and things were okay for a while until she started having symptoms of bond withdrawal and they put her on meds and those worked until I presented at eleven, something about my relation throwing her levels off balance. I didn't know what was happening when she started acting weird, I just came home one day a couple months later from school and my uncle was there with a social worker to explain where my mom was and what had happened. But they got her stabilized, changed her dosages and shit and things were fine again. I got to go back home. It happened again last year. I missed so much school because me being there made her better, but I knew it wasn't healthy for her or me and I had Isabel and the band. I couldn't stay home all the time. If I wasn't there, she’d forget to take care of herself, scratch herself and other stuff. I got scared so I took her to the hospital,” Levi talked quietly against Eren's hair, holding him and curling in around him comfortably, smiling bittersweetly as he finished, “Now you know all my deep, dark, and depressing secrets.”

“Your dark secret is that you’ve been through hell and still came out a successful musician and a perfect Alpha?” Eren asked, a hint of teasing in his tone. He didn’t like that Levi had been through so much and was taking care of so many people without a thought for himself. “You know, you could stand to be a little more selfish,” Eren said, poking Levi in the side, “Starting with me… I’ma be there for you since your parents can’t. You got your Omega at your side, and I will always be at your side.” Eren reached up to kiss Levi on the cheek then added with a cheeky smile, “Of course I’m a hot mess but you know… emphasis on the hot part… Hot enough to catch your interest when you weren’t looking at least…” 

“Mm how could I possibly help it if I thought you were beautiful? I forgot I wasn't looking while I was busy looking at you,” the Alpha replied huskily, rubbing his cheek against Eren's soft hair, fingers drawing patterns over the Omega's back and side as he closed his eyes, “Honestly, all I want is you next to me. There's a reason I've been calling you Sunshine. Don't care that it's only been days since we met, or what anyone else thinks, I'm so okay with going to sleep and waking up like this for forever.”

Eren was about to reply when he was interrupted by himself yawning. “Speaking of sleep… I’m tired… We should nap a bit… Do you have a baggy shirt I could wear? Preferably that you’ve already worn? My outfit is cute but not really something I wanna sleep in…” 

“Mhmm,” Levi hummed, reluctantly pulling away from Eren to pull off the baggy tank top he was wearing, and offering it to the Omega with a lazy half smile, “Here… S’it cool with you if I sleep in my underwear?”

“Only if it’s cool with you if I sleep in mine,” the Omega countered before he was pulling off his crop top to trade for Levi’s shirt, taking a moment to lift the still warm fabric to his nose and inhaling deeply with a satisfied sigh. Seemingly unembarrassed, Eren shimmied out of his jean shorts to reveal yellow frilly panties, complete with bows and trim then chucked his clothes on the floor. He wiggled himself under the covers and turned his back to Levi to face the wall, as he declared, “I wanna be little spoon,” looking back at the Alpha over his shoulder expectantly. 

Levi's smile broadened and he breathed a chuckle as he nodded and peeled off his own jeans, leaving them in a puddle on the floor with the Omega's clothing before he flipped off the lamp on his nightstand. Sidling up behind him and sliding his arm around his middle beneath the covers to draw Eren flush against him, Levi pressed a lingering kiss to the back of his neck, smiling against his skin as he murmured a muffled, “As if I’d ever refuse...”

“Mm,” Eren hummed, already half asleep as he wiggled back, his ass pushed right against Levi’s pelvis. It was arousing but Eren couldn’t fight off sleep as he drifted off nuzzled in the comfort of his Alpha’s arms. 

Levi followed Eren probably only minutes later, tucking his face against the Omega's nape and cuddling right back into him, finding the company too comfortable to stay awake any longer. It was late anyway and at least if he was asleep, he could look forward to waking up to his Omega in the morning.


	5. Rock 'N' Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope everyone's having a lovely holiday. We've been very busy, but you can all definitely expect updates in the coming new year for older and newer fics from us. We know how long some of you have been waiting and we appreciate all the love, patience and support! Do enjoy this update in the meantime!

About five hours later, Eren woke up still snuggled under Levi’s arm. The difference was that his Alpha’s erection was now tucked between his cheeks, pressing his slick-soaked underwear against him intimately. He gasped quietly and couldn’t help but press back further, making himself whimper, but there was no response from the Alpha except a breathy growl. 

Levi was still asleep. 

Eren bit his lip again, unable to stop himself from rubbing some more. Levi had managed to wedge himself right in the perfect place and Eren couldn’t help but moan. Everything was soaked with slick, Eren’s panties, Levi’s boxers, Eren’s thighs, Levi’s thighs, the sheets below them and even the blankets covering them. It felt good, it felt so good. 

Eren muffled a moan when he felt Levi react in his sleep, mouthing at Eren’s nape though he still slumbered. It snapped any sort of self control Eren had, somehow rolling and scrambling to get himself on top of the Alpha to straddle his hips. The Omega fumbled to find the right position, hands gripping the headboard as he managed to nestle Levi’s cock between his ass cheeks again, rolling his hips and completely losing himself to the sensation.

Using the headboard as leverage, Eren was grinding on top of Levi, the Alpha’s thick cock sliding between the Omega’s ass cheeks easily with the help of his slick. That was when Eren stopped being quiet, unable to keep his moans from escaping as his hips moved faster and faster. 

Levi was dreaming; it was a nice dream too, innocent until it wasn't and that wasn't necessarily better than the pleasant innocence previously but it definitely wasn't any _less_ pleasant, that was for fucking sure. It was so sudden and vivid too; he could practically taste the apricot. He was still barely nudging consciousness when his hands found purchase on Eren's hips, caught between dreaming and waking and unable to stop his hips from grinding up against the slick-rough pressure and friction… that was starting to feel way too fucking good to be a wet dream. 

As soon as Eren's pitched moans began to fill the room, too close, too _real_ to be mistaken for anything else, Levi's eyes fluttered open, the stormy depths hazy, pupils thick with arousal and slow to process, sensory already overloaded from the unexpected, but not exactly unwelcome intimacy with his Omega. His breath was harsh, heavy in his chest and laced with growls and husky moans of his own as he began to properly participate. He gripped the Omega's hips more firmly, kneaded and assisted in their motion as Eren moved with wanton abandon on top of him and the Alpha arched and rolled his hips up to meet him. Levi couldn't say he minded the view or the sensation. Even with the flimsy barriers between them, it definitely wasn't going to take long like this; he could already feel it. And when Eren's name rolled off his tongue, it was sweet on his palette, guttural and a little hoarse as he encouraged the Omega.

Eren opened his eyes, looking down at Levi with pupils so dilated that there was hardly any green left, but he didn’t stop. It was about time the Alpha woke up. The Omega ripped up his shirt and whined, “Nipples… _ah_... touch- _fuck_ … touch them… Like earlier…” before he tucked the shirt in his mouth and replaced his hands on the headboard. 

Levi's teeth caught his bottom lip again as his eyes crawled over the Omega greedily, followed by his hands breaths after. He smoothed his palms up Eren's belly and sides, in no particular rush as he mapped silky skin and lithe muscle until his fingers brushed where Eren had demanded them and he took his time in teasing the rosy little peaks as his hips continued to meet Eren’s. The scent of the Omega's arousal was so potent and Eren wasn't slowing down in the least and Levi could _feel_ him slicking further against his enthusiastically throbbing cock, soaking his underwear and thighs anew and his instincts were in a frenzy, preening with possessive satisfaction and pride and it was just so, so good. 

Eren nodded his head affirmatively, and rolled his hips faster until his movement became erratic. Chasing his own orgasm, he threw his head back, hoping at the back of his mind that it felt as good for Levi as it did for him.

The Alpha's breath hitched as Eren arched in his lap and quite suddenly, urged by desperate instinct, he rolled the both of them over, pinning the Omega to the bed beneath him. He rutted heavily against him as his skin pricked with the onset of his own climax and he growled ferally as he dove down to attack Eren's throat with his tongue and teeth, desperately seeking that sweetness that was all the Omega as his hands stroked his skin. And it was sudden when his orgasm crashed over him, thrusts stuttering as he pressed his confined cock against Eren's backside and shuddered when the first of several throbbing waves rolled through him, voice hoarse, breathless and incoherent between growl and moan against the side of the other male's neck.

Eren was taken out of the moment by a sudden surge of fear at being pinned and the teeth at his neck, but it was only a moment before he knew Levi wasn’t going to penetrate him in either sense, and he relaxed again, allowing his instincts to take over once more. The Omega came hard with his Alpha grinding on top of him and sucking on his scent gland. The front of his underwear, though already wet, dampened further with his release and Eren went boneless underneath Levi, small purring whines escaping him as he nuzzled up against the Alpha’s throat. 

It took several long seconds for the Alpha to come down, responding unconsciously to the sounds his Omega was making with husky croons of praise as his hands continued petting and caressing his skin. He kissed over the red-violet marks he’d left along the column of Eren's neck adoringly as his body relaxed against the spent Omega, vague shivers still ricocheting under his own skin as Eren rubbed his face over the side of his neck affectionately. When he finally pulled back enough to look at Eren properly, his lips were wet and red, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy and still thickly dilated beneath his lashes, hair a sweat damp and unruly mess of raven strands and he was still catching his breath through his lopsided grin when he finally managed to form actual words again, “Good morning to you too Sunshine.” But he wasn't complaining. Damn, what a way to wake up.

Eren’s eyes were still glazed over, but he was starting to come to. “Sorry,” he managed to say thickly though his chest was still heaving from exertion. “I um… I woke up with you kinda… Your dick kinda stuck in the exact right spot,” Eren said, already flushed, but blushing a shade darker in his embarrassment, “I guess that’s the danger of spooning… And I was soaked in slick… And… yeah… I don’t know… I just kept rubbing… Felt a lot better to rub on you than hump my pillow…” 

“Nothing to be sorry about. Felt pretty good to me too, not gonna lie,” Levi assured with a wink, still smiling lazily as he carded his fingers through Eren's hair fondly. He leaned in again to nuzzle the Omega and breathe him in, unable to stay away for long, “Mmn, you're starting to smell like you again.”

“I’ll have to shower before I go back… It sucks I have to wash off your scent,” Eren immediately unhappy and dreading it already. 

“You’d have to anyhow. You can’t go out smelling like you do right now anyway Sunshine. And it just means I’ll have to remark you,” Levi answered soothingly, pressing kisses along Eren’s jaw and to his mouth, “Speaking of, we should do that before we do anything else.You wanna shower together? Or I can use the one upstairs...”

“Well… we should… you know… save the whales,” Eren answered, feeling like his brain was scrambled at the thought of showering with his Alpha. He sighed, wanting to smack himself in the face. “That didn’t come out right. Conserve water? Was that what I was going for?” 

Levi chuckled, body moving against Eren’s. “Same difference. I didn’t really wanna use the one upstairs anyway,” he answered with an impish grin before he dipped down to press a kiss to the side of Eren’s mouth then rolled off of him to get up, pulling a face as he plucked at the wet and uncomfortably cooling fabric of his underwear.

Eren rolled onto his side, about to get up when he was suddenly distracted by his Alpha’s profile in front of him. _Shit_. “Do you… do you work out?” Eren asked breathily, his eyes trailing Levi’s body up and down and back up again. He couldn’t quite decide what part he wanted to stare at the most, but the image of Levi’s bulge and his perfect round ass that no Alpha had any business having was enough for the scent of Eren’s arousal to strengthen again. _Fucking shit, holy mother of grace, god fuck._

“Hm? Not really,” Levi replied, glancing back down at the Omega and belatedly realizing he was being checked out. His expression turned cheeky as he scented the spike of renewed arousal from Eren, and he cocked a hip, stomach flexing as he shifted his weight, “Like what you see _Omega_?”

“Yes I do, _Alpha_ ,” Eren answered, no hint of joking in his tone as he sat up, “You should like… wear tighter clothing… I think you’d make some groupies faint if you went out on stage with no shirt and leather pants like Bon Jovi… Or was it Aerosmith?” Eren gave him another once over, then smiled. “But to be honest I like your style now… When you caught me when I almost face planted at the show I’m pretty sure I was about to slick. You coulda got lucky in an alley.” 

“Ambitious aren't you,” Levi hummed, smiling lazily as he offered Eren a hand up, “There's always next time I guess.”

Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi but still took his hand. “Oddly enough, I feel like I’m the more adventurous between the two of us. Don’t tempt me Alpha or else I’ll try and seduce you at your next show. Mark my territory and all that... I bet I’m gonna make some groupies cry with your scent on me.” 

Levi chuckled again as he pulled Eren up and right into his arms. “Is that a promise?” he asked, leaning in to nip at Eren's shoulder with playful affection as his hands found their way to the Omega's backside. He didn't think he’d mind in the least. 

“If you want it to be,” Eren said, biting his lip though he was smiling, resting his hands on Levi’s chest. But this wouldn’t do, they were still gross and Eren wanted that shower. “Let’s go before my instincts get out of control again,” Eren scolded, though it was hard to keep up when Levi was smiling down at him like he was. 

The Alpha only laughed again, a little breathily before he shifted so that he could sweep the Omega up in his arms princess style. “Bossy...” He murmured amusedly as he turned towards his door with Eren in his hold.

Eren squeaked and smacked Levi on the chest but didn’t wiggle out of the Alpha’s arms like he usually would. “Yeahhhh… Learned from the best,” Eren said as a bitter joke, as his face scrunched, scent turning sour. “I’m not some demure Omega that’s just gonna listen to whatever you say you know… And I don’t really like being picked up… Stupid Alphas at the sister school always do it as a joke so they can put their hands up my skirt,” Eren added, nose wrinkling in disgust before he melted in Levi’s arms and started nuzzling into the Alpha’s neck. “But you like that I’m bossy,” Eren purred the delicate skin, “And I guess I like when you pick me up… Especially when you feel up my skirt…” 

“I do like when you boss me around, so you just say the word and I’ll put you down. I definitely don’t expect you to listen to whatever I say, nor did I for one second mistake you for the delicate flower type,” Levi said, wrinkling his nose a bit and giving the Omega a squeeze before letting them out of his room and into the large bathroom to the left of the den beside the staircase going upstairs. Flipping on the light with one hand before he set Eren down, he finished, “As for those other Alphas, they’d better keep their hands to themselves. No Alpha’s hands should be on you unless you want ‘em there. I got no problem making a special trip to _remind_ them if you need me to Sunshine.”

“Yeah well you might have to… Nothing I do deters them. They flip up my skirt, throw me over their shoulders and cart me around, pull my hair. Try to put their scent on me. No matter how many times I've punched them, they don’t get it…” Eren grumbled, walking towards the counter and pulling off his disgusting panties to throw in the sink, turning on the tap with cold water to soak. “It gets worse every year. I was absolutely terrified when I was thirteen and they started… I had never even met any Alphas before! Probably why I’m almost seventeen and have never even tried to date. The Alphas in Sina are the worst!” Eren punctuated his rant with a stomp of his foot before he turned his fire on Levi. “You know I had to mace one that wouldn’t leave Armin alone? I almost did the same to your friend a couple weeks ago until Armin told me he liked the guy. How many balls do I have to kick to get left alone! Are you the only good Alpha in the country?” 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed lowly, watching the Omega even as he peeled off his own soiled underwear, his rainy scent colouring the bathroom with tones of distaste, pride, and lingering arousal. He definitely didn’t like what he was hearing and would be paying a visit to Eren’s school as soon as he could come September. 

“Nah, Mike’s a good guy; his mom would kick his ass if she ever found out he wasn’t treating Omegas right. Your friend is safe with him, trust me. Farlan and Hange are cool too. I don’t really keep company with a lot of Alphas outside of the band. We’re part of the ‘consent is sexy’ club and terms of membership are non-negotiable,” he answered properly after a second, leaving his underwear on the floor, and unabashedly naked, moved to the frosted glass shower enclosure to turn on the water, talking over his shoulder, “I don’t know what it is that makes it so hard for Alphas to remember we don’t live in the middle ages anymore. Omega equality and respect is a real fucking thing; it’s not a difficult concept to grasp in my opinion. Just ‘cause I’ve got a knot, doesn’t mean I get to just stick it wherever I want whenever I want.”

Eren blinked, eyes dilating in response to Levi’s nudity but then he shook his head, bending over to pick up Levi’s briefs to place them in the sink with his panties. He swished them both around a bit, aiding in finding the fluids, then left them to soak, tip toeing his way to the shower, suddenly feeling shy. He could be ass naked in front of Levi and forget, but as soon as the Alpha was naked, Eren was falling all over himself in embarrassment and arousal. “I guess I was raised a ‘proper’ Omega… If you’re the type of Alpha I’m attracted to. I dunno… it was instinctual. I see you and every part of me is just like _that one_ ,” he explained, biting his lip as he stood just inside the shower. He didn’t even notice the tilt of his head; it was so natural for Eren to submit to the Alpha without even realizing it. 

Levi lowered his lashes, gaze crawling over the Omega appreciatively, lingering on the exposed column of Eren’s throat for a long moment before moving back to his face. Watching the Omega fidget and blush, he smiled, flattered, and reached out to draw him under the spray with the Alpha as he replied, “Mm, guess it’s a good thing every part of me wants to be close to you, even when I don’t see you. There’s just something about you Sunshine. You’re all I’ve thought about since we met.” 

Eren allowed himself to be pulled under the water but turned his back to Levi, running his hands through his hair as the water cascaded down his back, droplets running over his tan skin and following his Omegan curves. Looking over his shoulder at the Alpha, he gave Levi a coy smile. “Is it because I’m pretty? You can’t seem to keep your eyes off of me… Even at your show, I felt your stare picking me out of the crowd,” he asked, but somehow already knew the answer was no; Levi’s interest wouldn’t be so shallow. 

“Don't think so. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're fucking beautiful, but I dunno, there's just this kind of like pull… Like I just gotta know you, you know,” Levi murmured as he sidled up behind the Omega, slipping his hands around him to soap up his belly affectionately and pressed a watery kiss to his shoulder.

“Me too,” Eren agreed, dropping the teasing quality in his voice to become serious. It felt good to be in his Alpha’s arms, almost pampering as his hands rubbed soap all over his body. Of course it was arousing as well, but this time his reaction wasn’t frenzied, just content with Levi touching him. 

“Maybe we’re just meant to be,” Levi observed, a boyishly charming grin tilting his lips as he continued to run his hands over Eren, spreading the vaguely woody scented soap that he used over his skin in lazy circles. Moving on to the Omega’s back and shoulders once he’d finished his belly and chest and starting to hum. It should probably be more embarrassing to be in the shower together, at least awkward, but it wasn’t; it seemed just as natural as everything else he did with Eren. He was pretty sure showering was going to be a much lonelier affair when Eren wasn’t around to keep him company.

Eren hummed then turned in Levi’s grip, grabbing the shampoo off the shelf to dump a bit in his hands then ran his fingers through the Alpha’s undercut. The soap lathered quickly and soon Eren was making spikes with Levi’s hair, giggling to himself at how silly it looked. 

The Alpha waggled his brows and made faces at him as Eren sculpted his hair into gravity-defying styles, easily and happily playing along with his Omega. So worth it for how warm every one of those giggles from the Omega made him from the inside out; not a goddamn thing to be embarrassed about.

Eren’s giggles turned into out right laughter, until he snorted accidentally and fell back against the shower wall, trying to stifle the embarrassing noises. 

Eren’s laughter was infectious and soon enough, Levi was laughing too, more as the Omega tried to stifle what was definitely snorting. “You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” he asked, grinning and watching Eren fondly as his sud-styled hair wilted comically atop his head.

Eren could only laugh harder. “Your hair! It’s…. drooping… like an old man cock,” he managed to say between gasping laughter, his whole face scrunched up. “I can’t breathe!” he whined, the laughter stealing his breath. 

“Yeah?” Levi replied, shaking his head a bit and making his hair flop, nose wrinkling, “Kinda feels like an old man cock too to be honest.”

Eren snorted again, wiping tears and water droplets from his face. “You are so ridiculous,” Eren whined, then reached out to pull Levi forward under the spray, allowing the water to rinse out the Alpha’s hair only aided a bit by Eren’s fingers. “You bring out the nurturing side of me,” Eren frowned, scrunching up his face, “God you know I had the worst dream. I got pregnant and I was as giant as a house!” For good measure, Eren puffed out his cheeks and made a circle motion over his stomach, outlining the imaginary pregnancy belly. 

“I think you’ll probably look gorgeous when you become a mom someday. I bet you’ll just always be rubbing your belly and smiling while you’re pregnant, pretty as ever,” Levi said, palming Eren’s sides and thumbing along his flat tummy affectionately, meeting his gaze before he continued, “You’re so freaked out about it right now, but you know, there’s probably gonna be a time when you aren’t anymore. Like I don’t want kids any more than you do, _right now_ , but I definitely want them someday. My mom would adore being a grandma, but she’d probably destroy me if I made her one right now. But you really don’t have to worry about that. I got you. I’ll make sure we’re safe. If I can’t promise you that then you shouldn’t be wasting your time with me.”

Eren smiled, then gave Levi a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed the shampoo and gave his own hair a scrub. He quickly rinsed it off then started nudging at Levi, “I’m all pruny and the water’s getting cold and I’m hungry and… Move your butt, Alpha!” 

Levi chuckled, but turned off the water and slid the shower door open so Eren could step out onto the bath mat before he followed after him. He opened the cabinet situated right next to the enclosure and pulled out a couple fluffy black towels, offering one to the Omega with a smile, “You know, I probably shouldn’t like it as much as I do when you boss me around like that.”

Eren gave Levi a wicked smirk then lifted his nose into the air at the towel and held his arms up instead. “Dry me,” he ordered, voice firm and commanding, trying to replicate that of an Alpha.

A rumbling hum came from the Alpha and he quirked a devilish grin in response as he gave the Omega a hooded look, following the command almost eagerly, “You’re gonna give me a hard on, seriously.” It wasn’t like he was going to turn down any reason to have his hands on Eren again.

Holding a hand to his chest, Eren looked at Levi in shock, “Oh mercy me! Why would a nice proper _innocent_ Omega like me tease an Alpha like you? I just needed a little help is all...” The act dropped instantly, as Eren smirked once again, taking the towel from Levi’s hand then turned around. He started at his chest, purposely running the fabric over his skin tauntingly slow, making his way down his body until he bent at the hip to dry his legs, ass directly on display. 

“You’re vicious is what you are,” Levi replied as he secured his own towel around his waist while eyeing Eren’s displayed backside unabashedly and not even attempting to hide the obvious tent that was rising in his terrycloth. It wasn’t like he could help it and he very much doubted the Omega would be offended considering… 

“Yup,” Eren sang with a pop of the ‘p’, standing up straight to wrap the towel around his torso then flashed Levi a dazzling smile. “I’m gonna have to borrow some clothes while we wash mine so we can go out… Ugh I wish I would've brought another outfit,” Eren whined, passing Levi to walk out the door and immediately walking into a brick wall of an Alpha then fell back with a squeak. 

Levi held the door with one hand and caught the Omega against his chest with the other when Eren stumbled back into him. Peering over Eren's head and narrowing his eyes at the broad blonde Alpha that was taking up literally the entire space in front of the doorway. “Jesus Mike how many times do I have to tell you not to stand right in the doorway man? Makes you look like Lurch or something,” he complained, reaching past Eren to give the other Alpha a shove.

Mike only snorted, but he stepped aside. “I was just coming to tell you mom's cooking breakfast. Guess I'll tell her to set a place for one more,” he said as he looked from Levi to Eren and back again, a knowing little smile tucking itself into the corner of his lips.

Eren immediately flushed a furious shade of red then he stepped back into the bathroom, shoving Levi back as well to slam the door shut. Just because he was fine with Levi seeing him undressed didn’t mean he wanted other Alphas to. He immediately opened the door a crack once again to glare up at the Alpha. “You are making me regret not macing you. Hasn’t Armin taught you any manners yet?” he hissed out the crack. 

Mike looked unruffled, shaking his head a little and pocketing his hands idly, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking cupcake. Didn’t even know you were here and I’m leaving. Just come upstairs when you guys are _decent_.” He gave the Omega another little smile and turned to lazily make his way upstairs, leaving the couple to sneak back into Levi’s room to get dressed before they joined everybody for breakfast.

“ _Cupcake_?” Eren hissed, glaring as he watched Mike go up the stairs, then turning his glare back at Levi. “I’m not sure I like him,” he declared, nose scrunching in distaste. 

“He gets that a lot,” Levi replied, shifting his weight as the Omega scowled at him, and sighed as he moved to usher Eren out of the bathroom. “I know he comes off like kind of a dick but he's actually just socially awkward. I mean your friend Armin must like him for a reason. He's actually a really loyal and trustworthy guy. I think you'll like his family too. They're good people,” he continued as he towed the Omega along back to his room where he began pawing through his dresser. 

Eren watched the tense quality in the muscles on Levi’s back, the way he wasn’t looking at Eren when usually the Alpha couldn’t take his eyes off the Omega. Eren sighed heavily, shaking his head hard then came up behind Levi to rest his cheek on Levi’s shoulder blades and wrap his arms around the Alpha’s waist. “You want me to like Mike. He’s important to you along with his family,” Eren stated, reading between the lines of Levi’s agitation, “Sorry Alpha… ‘Cause of everything I told you with school and stuff… I tend to be ready to fight any and all Alphas. I know it’s something I need to work on… I’ll give him a chance, I promise. If you say he’s great, then he must be great. He just… startled me is all. I kinda forgot we weren’t alone.” The Omega began rubbing his apricot scent on Levi’s back, just now realizing it had come back fully after their shower. The scent was full of soothing sweetness and apology. Eren really didn’t like upsetting his Alpha. 

Levi stilled for just a second before he turned in the Omega’s arms, slipping his own around Eren in return, scent curling around the sweetness of fresh apricots, accepting the apology without hesitation. “Well, yeah, I don’t want you to hate my friends. We’ve known each other a long time and they mean a lot to me. I mean if you hate _Mike_ , I definitely can’t introduce you to Hange… She’s a hell of a lot weirder than he is. But it’s cool, you can get to know him and the others when we’re hanging out; it’s not like I’m going to leave you all alone with them when you aren’t comfortable,” the Alpha assured, finally looking at Eren properly again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth a moment before he finished, “Would you rather not stay here for breakfast? We can go out to eat if you want; they won’t be offended.”

Eren shook his head. “Nah, smells good. And I should thank them for letting me stay over… I can’t just avoid Alphas for the rest of my life anyway. I’m not alone in fighting off the creeps anymore… You’ve got my back,” Eren said, giving Levi a bright smile. “So…” he began, cocking his head to the right, “What should I wear? Anything you’d like to see me in?” 

“You can pick out whatever you wanna wear. I have some of my mom's old stuff from like when her and my dad were young if you want. It'd probably suit you better than my shit,” Levi answered, allowing the previous topic to drop and easily shifting to the new one, smiling back at Eren, “Though I think you’re gonna look real cute wearing my underwear.” He half turned to paw through the drawer behind him again briefly as he finished speaking, offering Eren a pair of his boxer-briefs with a decidedly cheeky grin.

Eren blushed but took the underwear anyway. He definitely wasn’t used to wearing boxer briefs since his mother really only allowed feminine clothing, but he realized as he pulled it on that it wasn’t so bad; kinda like wearing cotton shorts. “Live up to your expectation?” he asked, still looking down at himself. They didn’t fit the Omega the way they fit the Alpha, tight across his thick thighs and ass but loose in the front. 

Adjusting his own freshly adorned underwear, Levi looked over the Omega and hummed appreciatively. “Exceeds expectations. You're adorable,” he answered cheesily though he wasn't lying. He would so be okay with the Omega pilfering his underpants whenever the mood struck.

Eren rolled his eyes. “I’m starting to think you’d compliment me even if I was wearing a dress made out of a garbage bag,” he said then went to Levi’s closet, noticing the decidedly female clothing on one end. “She was fashionable in the 80’s huh,” Eren said with a half smile, pilfering through the closet and noticing the bright colours and what might have been shoulder pads. Oh god, freaking _shoulder pads_. Finally, he found an outfit he could get behind, a white shirt with a black skirt and matching suspenders. Pulling it out, Eren’s smile grew even bigger. “So your mom was a Madonna fan?” he asked, immediately recognizing the iconic outfit. Eren didn’t wait for Levi to answer, pulling on the shirt and the skirt, happy that it fit him. 

The Alpha looked over the outfit the Omega had picked out and chuckled, though his eyes remained glued to Eren . “Nah, she wasn’t much of a fan, but my dad was. My mom was more into like Joan Jett and Heart and stuff. Looks better on you than Madonna though…” he paused, trying and failing to keep his smile hidden as he reluctantly turned to his dresser again to pick out something for himself to wear, “I think I’m physically incapable of not complimenting you, you look good in nothing at all, so like anything you put on is gonna look better ‘cause you’re the one wearing it Sunshine.”

“This is cute,” Eren said, twirling around as he appraised himself. “I like to dress up. For the most part, I’m stuck wearing my uniform… But I guess I can do a pretty good Britney Spears impression in it,” Eren laughed, “You know, _Hit me baby one more time!_ ”

“I’ll only accept it if you promise to wear the pigtails too. It’s not the same without the pigtails in my opinion,” Levi replied teasingly, buckling his faded black, patched overalls over his left shoulder, leaving the other undone to show a glimpse of the Nine Inch Nails tee he wore underneath and picked up the red plaid longsleeve he’d set aside while he’d been putting on his other clothing. Shaking it out before he pulled it on, he turned back fully towards Eren as he rolled up the sleeves haphazardly and grinned at him, “You good to go then?”

“Yup! We are both rocking the 80’s style then,” Eren said, reaching out to take Levi’s hand and bouncing beside him excitedly. 

Levi shrugged and cocked a grin at the Omega as he took Eren’s hand to lead him out of his room and up the stairs. He liked what he liked and he definitely didn’t mind the retro look on the other male.

***

The Zacharias’ kitchen was not a small one, but with the occupants currently all in it, plus their guests, it seemed so. Mike was grinning, standing next to a seated blonde Omega at the set table, Eren’s friend Armin. His sister, Ilse was at the stove flipping pancakes and his father, who looked like an older version of Mike as a brunette with a ponytail was placing plates on the counter while his wisp of a mother flitted about like some sort of breakfast fairy between the lot of them. It was almost comical how the tiny, platinum blonde Omega fit in with the scene, towered over by nearly everyone in the kitchen, including both of her children.

“You must be Eren, it’s good to finally meet you,” she said brightly as she caught sight of the brunette Omega and Levi on their way to the table, wiping her hands on a teatowel as she came over to introduce herself, “I’m Michael’s mother, Lucy.”

Levi paused, awkwardly shifting, squeezing Eren’s hand a little and feeling his face getting hot as his stand-in mother came over to greet his boyfriend, obviously embarrassed because she’d basically just told Eren that he’d been talking about him. He had been… a lot, but still… It was always a bit embarrassing having your boyfriend or girlfriend meet your family.

Eren’s eyes flickered to Levi for a moment before he smiled shyly at the woman and nodded his head. “Hi! It’s nice to meet you missus-...” Eren blanked for a moment when he realized he didn’t know Mike’s last name, until Armin coughed _Zacharias_ from behind them, “Mrs. Zacharias. Thank you for having me! You have a lovely home.” He wasn’t used to any of this, the closest maybe being around Armin’s family except they were all a lot quieter. High society families were never this warm or welcoming. 

The elder Omega smiled kindly at Eren and reached out to give his arm a friendly squeeze, “Call me Lucy and it's no trouble dear, I cook for four Alphas everyday, there's plenty to go around.” She let him go after a moment and pointed across the kitchen, “That's my bonded Caleb and that's our daughter Ilse.” Both other Alphas waved their greetings before Lucy finally ushered the couple back towards the table, much to Levi's relief as his stomach gave a particularly obnoxious rumble.

When Lucy turned back to start serving up the food, Levi took the chance to tug Eren over and claim the seats across from Armin and Mike. He pulled Eren's out for him before he sprawled into his own with a sigh, “I don't know about you Sunshine, but I'm starving.” Mike snorted, but didn't comment as he took the seat across from Levi's, completely unfazed by the narrow look Levi shot him in response.

“It smells heavenly! I’m so hungry I could die,” Eren whined, licking his lips as he eyed the food. 

Armin inched closer to Mike and was eyeing the food as well until his eyes snapped up to Eren. “Did she lock the cupboards again?” he asked, worry in his eyes and in his apple scent. 

Eren frowned as his eyes whipped up to Armin’s as if to say _not here_. “It’s fine! I’ll just eat twice as much today! You Alphas better watch out ‘cause I could eat a horse!” his smile teasing as he sat up to fill his plate. He froze as he was just about to take a serving spoon looking to Lucy to ask, “Would you like us to say grace?” 

“Oh gosh no, we're not Christian. As if I could get this lot to say anything when there's food in front of them, go ahead and help yourself sweetie,” Lucy replied without missing a beat, easily soothing away all the lingering tension from the room as her motherly Omegan scent of lilies settled over it.

Levi chuckled, sure that Mike's family was probably foreign to Eren. They were probably the most welcoming people in the world and warmer than the Omega's own family. He was kinda glad Eren could meet them even if it was a little embarrassing at first.

“You're the one that always tells us not to talk with our mouths full. If I gotta choose between food and smalltalk, I gotta eat,” Mike piped up, grinning at his mom.

She pursed her lips to hide her own as she threatened amusedly, “You'll never be too big for me to put you over my knee Michael,” before she looked to the blonde Omega next to her son and smiled fondly, “Armin dear, could you pass me the maple syrup?”

Armin smiled back, and jumped up to hand her the syrup while Eren visibly relaxed, serving himself as many pancakes as he thought he could get away with while still leaving some for the others. He also grabbed eggs, bacon, fruit, sausages, to the point his plate was filled with a literal mountain of food, taking more than even the Alphas at the table. Armin’s plate was comically smaller, with two pancakes, some eggs, and some fruit, nibbling on them as Mike shovelled food in his mouth beside him. Eren wasn’t kidding when he said he was ravenous, moving his fork so quickly, he couldn’t chew and swallow fast enough, his cheeks quickly filling like he was a squirrel trying to hibernate for winter. 

Levi probably should have been surprised, concerned at least, but he was decidedly impressed by the sheer amount of food his Omega was putting away. There was something satisfying in knowing Eren was well fed and Levi wouldn't ever deny him anything if he could help it. Especially when he knew what kind of Alpha Eren's mother was. 

“So, what are you two doing today?” he asked the couple across from them, intending to make conversation in order to at least get Eren to slow down; Levi would rather he not choke.

A small blush lifted on Armin’s face as he looked down shyly; he’d really never interacted with Alphas at all until Mike came along and though it wasn't his first time meeting any of them, it was still intimidating. “I’m not sure,” he said then looked up at Mike though he was still eating. Lifting a hand to tug on the Alpha’s sleeve with a strengthening of his Omegan scent he asked, “Is there anything you wanted to do today, Alpha?”

Eren, though he was only half paying attention, swallowed and looked up at his friend to smile. Eren was so proud of Armin not only being able to speak within a room full of Alphas but to actually be dating one. Levi was right, Mike must be a good guy if Armin liked him. 

Mike hummed as he finished chewing, swallowing and licking his lips before he answered, looking at Armin with a soft sort of half smile, attention immediately and wholly on his Omega, “Aside taking you to the bookstore to pick up your order? I dunno, I was thinking maybe we’d head over to the bowling alley and arcade across from the mall. It’s pretty quiet during the day so we won’t have to worry about being bothered. How’s that sound?”

Armin’s large blue eyes sparkled as he nodded his head with enthusiasm then inched even closer to be tucked into Mike’s side. 

Leaning into Levi, Eren hissed into his Alpha’s ear, “Holy fuck… how cute are they? Might beat us at best couple…” 

“We’ll call it a draw,” Levi chuckled before he turned his attention to the other couple, draping an arm around his Omega familiarly as Eren leaned into him. “We’re actually heading over to the mall too. Eren needs a helmet,” he said, continuing the conversation.

“Oh yeah? You guys wanna join for bowling? We can play teams,” Mike answered, finally looking their way, one large hand settling on Armin’s shoulder and kneading subtly.

Levi grinned, “Are you asking us out on a double date Mike?”

“Why not? We’re all friends anyway,” the taller Alpha replied with a lazy shrug.

“What do you think Sunshine? You any good at bowling?” Levi asked, looking sidelong at Eren.

“I’m good at everything,” Eren answered smugly, challenge in his eyes. 

“I’ve never been,” Armin said worriedly up at Mike, “I’m not… really good at sports…” 

Levi gave Eren another squeeze, “We’ll meet you there after the mall then.”

Mike nodded, though he was looking at Armin, “Don’t worry Angelcake, it’s just for fun and it’s easy, I promise.”

Both Omegas nodded in unison, Eren much more confidently than Armin. It was going to be a fun day.


	6. Five: Cat Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Thanks as always for all the patience, love and support guys! We are working on updates for other fics, Renovate My Heart specifically at the moment but it's been a bit slow moving since there have been some unexpected interruptions and of course the general business of life, but we ARE working on it and we'll be getting to others too soon as we can get to it. 
> 
> Aaaanyways, high school drama full steam ahead, enjoy!

They weren’t wrong about the date; Levi bought Eren his own helmet for the Alpha’s motorcycle and they all had a blast bowling. Both Alphas showing off and being silly for their Omega counterparts, all of them slinging some smacktalk and teasing at one another, even Armin once he’d gotten comfortable. They had fries and rootbeer floats and fucked around in the arcade for a while before it was decided they would all go back to the Alphas’ place which became pizza and a bonfire before the Alphas took their Omegas home for the night. 

That date became the first of three others for Levi and Eren that week, one of which was another double date with Mike and Armin. The other two when Eren could sneak away to see the Alpha without his mother breathing down his neck. They talked on the phone when they couldn’t see one another and made plans for Levi’s show on the weekend. Of course Eren wanted to go again and Armin was going and Eren’s mother was going to be at a party on the lake.

Levi picked him up a couple hours before the show, took him out to dinner and then back to his place to get ready, though the Omega had told his dad he would be spending the night at Armin’s again. They went to the show together, meeting everyone else there half-hour or so before the show got started.

The Alpha slid off the motorcycle once it was parked, pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair out as he settled it on the seat before offering his Omega a hand off of the vehicle as well. He was dressed for the show; it was a bigger venue this time and there were some other known bands playing. He was wearing his signature jacket over a black Nirvana tank, an equally black leather and silver studded collar loosely fastened around his neck with matching bands at his wrists and belt looped around his denim-clad hips. Black like the rest of his outfit and tucked into buckled noire matte boots, his jeans hugged his lower body sinfully, threadbare in places and safety pinned or zipped in others, showing glimpses of pale skin and checkered boxer briefs he wore underneath; he’d went all out for this. 

He’d let Eren help pick out his outfit and the Omega had even done his makeup for him; even so, he’d argue Eren looked better. He’d already decided somewhere between when they’d showered together (again) and when Eren was meticulously applying mascara to the Alpha's already dark lashes that Eren was definitely the Omega he would bond and marry. Beyond a shadow of a doubt.

After Eren picked out Levi’s outfit, he’d decided to change up his usual style to match, wearing black jean shorts torn and frayed at the ends, fishnet stockings underneath, a black crop top, and over top, he wore one of Levi’s black and grey plaid shirts. His eyes were black and smokey, his lips were painted red for a pop of colour, and as an added accessory, he’d managed to find a choker that read Sunshine to be shipped to him on short notice to finish off his look. 

Eren had never dressed this way in his life, but he felt like all eyes were on him as he slipped his helmet from his head and got off the bike, taking Levi’s hand and hearing whispers of ‘'Who the fuck is that?’ It made his heart soar. 

Levi smiled at Eren, mercurial eyes lit with possessive adoration and reflecting only his Omega as he assisted him off his bike. He looked so fucking lovely, and it made the Alpha’s heart beat faster every time he looked at him. He drew him in though it hadn’t been his initial intention, leaned in to kiss him and scent him again despite the fact the last had hardly worn off at all. He hummed gutturally as he slid his arms around Eren’s back and parted his lips in invitation, ignoring the wolf whistles and catcalls from the others.

Eren smiled into the kiss, as his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck in return. Too soon for his liking, he pulled back though Levi chased him with his lips. “You have to get ready,” Eren warned into the Alpha’s mouth, but didn’t pull away from his arms.

The Alpha growled his displeasure and nipped the corner of Eren's lips before he reluctantly drew back. Licking the taste of the Omega from his own, looking back at Eren with half blown pupils and still holding him by the waist, he asked, “So you'll meet me by the stage door after our show then?”

“Nah, I’ll be out prowling for other rock stars…” Eren replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He gave Levi a smirk then dove forward to put all his weight on the Alpha and force Levi to pick him up from the back of the thighs. “Of course I will… You better not make me wait!” Eren hollered right into Levi’s ear, then bit down on the Alpha’s neck playfully, just hard enough to sting and maybe leave a mark the whole audience could see. 

Levi hummed gutturally, groping Eren’s thighs unabashedly as he held the Omega, accustomed to and accommodating his sudden weight with little effort. Eren had said he didn’t much care for being carried or picked up, but that didn’t apply to Levi, and the Alpha was damn proud to be the exception. He didn’t even bother to put Eren down, carrying him all the way to the door which Farlan was propping open, holding his guitar case in the other and shaking his head while grinning. 

Everyone was in high spirits, pumped up for the show, hopeful there would be agents lurking in the audience and sure they’d be noticed if there were. Levi didn’t even need the quiet. It seemed that having Eren with him had the same effect. He followed the others inside as they carried amps and instruments and he let Farlan ahead of him too once they were all inside the already busy and crowded club and lingered with Eren a long minute. He pressed him to the wall and kissed him again and promised to meet him right after they’d finished before he finally let him down to grab his hand instead. He left him with Armin and Hange’s Omega Petra, close to the stage doors before he disappeared beyond them with the rest of the band. They would be on after the openers so they didn’t have time to mingle before the show started, but that was fine; there’d be plenty of time after. He really wanted to dance with Eren sometime during the night.

***

It was maybe thirty or so minutes later that Kill Count took the stage and though the openers had performed like champs and revved up the crowd plenty for them, they went wild when the spotlight lit up on Levi who was stilled centerstage in between Mike and Farlan and a couple feet in front of Hange’s raised drumset, head tilted down with his hair falling over his face, hands poised on his own guitar, mic pinned to his collar and coming to life as he spoke over the crowd, calling a sort of static hush over the mass of bodies beyond the stage. “Tonight, the song we’re covering was picked solely by me for a certain Omega I’m proud to be calling mine,” he raised his head finally, blinded by the stage lights for a moment before he found Eren in the audience and smiled, ignoring the crowd as it shifted, trying to see just whom that smile was for as Levi continued, “This one’s for you Sunshine… We’re Kill Count and this is ‘Stop the World ‘Cause I Wanna Get Off With You’ by the Arctic Monkeys!”

Hange’s sticks sounded, counting them in as the crowd surged when Levi finished his intro and the others followed her lead, Farlan playing keyboard, guitar at his back for the moment, Mike on base and Levi played as he sang. He moved on the stage, but his eyes never strayed from his Omega as he sang the words; they were meant just for Eren anyways.

Isabel lit up, surging with the rest of the crowd, sure the words had been meant for her and Levi… He looked so good and she just knew he was looking at her. She knew she’d hurt him and he’d kept avoiding her, but he always did that when he was upset and sure, she’d gotten frustrated, but he’d always forgive her. And now she was sure he had; she almost couldn’t believe he’d orchestrated such a grand way to let her know. He must have known she would come and she couldn’t wait to tell him how much she’d missed him too after the show. 

Eren stood in the crowd unmoving as everyone danced and swayed all around him and it was like time had stopped. All he could do was stare up as Levi sang to him and smiled. The Alpha may have nicknamed him Sunshine, but Eren was starting to think Levi was the one that glowed, shining down on the Omega as he sang. Lifting the sleeves of the shirt Levi’d lent him to his nose, he breathed in the Alpha’s scent and giggled to himself; Levi was _so_ cheesy, singing him a love song in front of hundreds of people that all wanted it to be about them. But it wasn’t.

Levi was singing for Eren. 

The Omega never wanted the song to end, but eventually it did, and the spell was broken as the last chord rang out and the crowd began to cheer. Eren put his hand to his mouth and blew Levi a kiss, wanting him to know he heard the words and felt the exact same way. 

Levi caught it and put his own fingers to his lips, mirroring the gesture before they began their original set with a new song Mike had written recently. They followed up with another four original songs off their demo and ended with a tribute to Marcy Playground’s “Sex and Candy.” Hange gave an exuberant adieu to their adoring audience, talked about merch that was available and their new demo before they left the stage. The club music played background as the instruments were switched out for the next band to perform and Levi and the others packed up their gear and stored it in the back room before they made their way out from backstage.

As Hange made announcements, Eren was already shoving his way through the crowd, managing to slide between bodies quite effortlessly. Unfortunately, he managed to leave Armin behind again, having to slow before he spotted the blonde with Petra. 

“Hi Eren!” Petra sang, dragging a ruffled Armin behind her, likely having rescued him from the press of bodies. Eren didn’t really know Petra, but was surprised to learn she was dating one of the band members and had been for quite a while. It was seriously a small world it seemed. The female Omega was a couple years older than him but went to the same private school in Sina and he was pretty sure her parents owned a restaurant chain or something. “We are gonna go grab some water bottles for us and the band…” Petra said as she walked up to Eren but noticed he was already fidgeting, obviously itching to go meet Levi, “Why don’t you go find our Alphas before they get ripped apart by their groupies!” 

Eren nodded his head with a smile, silently thanking her for taking care of Armin before he dashed away, sprinting to where he knew Levi would be coming out from behind the stage. Unfortunately there was already a large gathering of groupies and Eren tried to stand on his tiptoes to see, but quickly gave up with a huff, hoping that Levi would be able to see him. So he stood a bit back from the crowd to wait, tapping his foot with impatience. He’d wanted to kiss Levi since he'd finished singing that song to him. 

Isabelle took her time making her way to the stage doors, smiling with smug satisfaction as the group of KC’s fans parted for her like always. They seemed a bit confused and whispered amongst themselves, but they still moved aside for her; as far as they all knew, she was no longer Levi’s girlfriend.

It had been all over the fanboards three months ago when the band announced that the longtime couple had split in December. There’d been no news that they were getting back together and new rumours were circulating about a mysterious Omega that the singer had been hanging out with instead. 

But Isabelle didn’t know that. She’d been away most of the summer and before that, she’d been taking some time to find herself and figure out what she wanted. She’d talked to Farlan a couple times, but he’d been pretty tight lipped about how Levi was doing and had only said that she’d really fucked things up between them and maybe she should give it some time, maybe a lot of time. Obviously, it had been long enough if what Levi’d said at the beginning of the show had been any indication. 

She sauntered her way right up to the front of the queue, the groupies keeping a distance as they milled around waiting and pining for the band. She snorted, poor things; they didn’t stand a chance. She knew Levi and the Alpha had never even spared them more than an obligatory glance. She gave her head a little shake before she plucked her compact out of her little black purse and began touching up her hair and makeup, frowning when she caught a glimpse of a fan she’d never seen before. She’d definitely have remembered if she had seen him before. He was pretty (at least as pretty as she was), well-bred (she could tell) and he was an _Omega_ which only irritated her further as he boldly pushed his way out from the staggered line of groupies to join her in the space directly around the doors.

Eren noticed the bitchy redhead that smelled like stale cinnamon sticks immediately. She was powdering her nose with way too much makeup in his opinion since it made her look pale and witchy. Well more witchy than she already did. He decided not to pay her any mind, looking around and smiling at the people around him. Seeing a super awesome Kill Count shirt, he stepped up to the groupie and complimented the young Omega then asked her where she'd gotten it. 

It didn’t take long before he was surrounded by most of them, telling him all about the fan club and where he could buy the best merch himself. Sure they seemed almost too enthusiastic, but he didn’t mind; he loved the band too and he excitedly talked with them about how awesome the show was and how cool the band looked. Eren giggled a bit when they began discussing who the mystery Omega was, hand lifting to his sunshine choker to toy with, wondering if anyone would guess it was him. 

Eren didn’t mind if they didn’t guess though; soon enough, they’d see. 

Isabel frowned disdainfully, unadmittedly jealous as she watched the other Omega through the reflection, shifting a bit to get a better view as she kept her back to the crowd. He was mingling with the other groupies, gushing and just so… Who did he even think he was? She’d never seen him before and it seemed like the group he was chatting with didn’t know him either… And what the hell were they talking about anyways? She hadn’t heard or seen anything online, but they were all acting so suspicious, like they were waiting for something and it pissed her off that she didn’t have a clue as to what it could be. And he was inviting them into _her_ damn space by engaging them too. The more she watched him, the more inexplicably irritated she became; there was just something about him that really rubbed her the wrong way.

Fed up, she snapped her compact closed with a huff and turned around to address the group, though her narrowed ivy eyes were set on the brunette Omega, “This area is off limits to fans, the band doesn’t like groupies crowding their space. So if you could just move back, that’d be great.”

Eren turned his head to look at the red head and blinked before he cocked his head with a smirk. “Is that so?” he asked innocently, “I don’t see any signs… And you’re the one that’s blocking the door… Maybe _you_ should back up.” 

The group surrounding Eren gasped, all of their wide eyes darting back and forth between the two Omegas. The air between them was thick and intense, neither Omega backing down, one smiling sweetly and the other giving the stink eye. 

A delicate brow twitched and Isabel’s eyes narrowed further in response to the challenge from the other Omega. She pursed her lips in a viciously smug smile and crossed her arms under her bosom as she replied dismissively, ignoring the murmurs from the group crowded behind the brunette, “It's a rule any _true_ Kill Count fan would know, just like they would know that the rule doesn't apply to me. I know the band personally. You're obviously new, so you wouldn't know, but now you do. You're in the way... so move along now.”

Eren cocked a hip and crossed his arms as his smirk stretched into an outright grin. She knew the band _personally_? If this was who Eren thought it was, he was about to have some fun. “Oh _hunny_... Why don’t you make me? I’d like to see you try,” he said, his tone pleasant but edged with threat. 

Isabel blinked, cherry lips parting without sound for a long moment, stilled with outraged indignation. He had some nerve… She took a step towards him, raising a hand like she was going to strike him. Just… “You think I won’t fuck you up slut? Who the hell do you think you are?!” She _was_ going to hit him, put him in his place; no one spoke to her like that.

She didn’t get the chance as the stage door opened and Levi stepped out, flanked by Mike and Hange. Her attention was immediately drawn to the Alpha she’d come to see; he looked so good, even better than she remembered. But even when she turned towards him, abandoning the argument with the uppity groupie, waiting for him to come to her like she expected, he didn’t even look her way. And she stood there, gaping comically as her face reddened even through the makeup she’d plastered on and her deep red nails dug into her palms viciously as the Alpha turned his back to her. He didn’t even turn back when she called his name.

Levi didn’t even see her, didn’t pay the familiar scent of cinnamon that lingered beneath the sweetness of apricot he’d been craving even a second’s attention, his eyes finding Eren as soon as the Alpha cleared the threshold. He broke away from his bandmates who did notice his ex-girlfriend and simply hung back to watch whatever drama was no doubt about to unfold as Levi immediately beelined it towards his Omega and scooped him up, grinning widely as he greeted the other male.

Isabel felt her heart stop as it dropped to the floor. What the fuck? What the fuck? What. The. _Fuck?_ Her vision went red and blurry as her blood boiled, stomping up to the couple as she screeched, “So you’re fucking groupies now? Just to get back at me?” She reached forward to dig her nails into the Omega and Alpha’s shoulders, trying to pull them apart as she blasted them with her scent gone putrid. “I get it okay! I fucked up! You don’t have to cheat on me with this slut! I already said I was fucking sorry Levi, what more do you want from me?” she hissed through gritted teeth, stretching out Levi’s shirt as she tried to drag him away. 

Eren hissed in pain as the red headed bitch tried to push him away, but he just held on tighter, looking to his Alpha with eyes that asked, _Are you going to deal with this bitch or do I have to?_

Levi didn’t even register exactly whom was screeching and attacking them, the words taking long minutes to process as his instincts came to life with ferocious protectiveness. He was growling as he pushed the hands away from them probably too roughly, meeting Eren’s expectant look for some seconds before he turned to face Isabel, still holding Eren against him, scent heavy with aggression that only got more potent when everything fell into place and the words she’d been practically screaming came into clarity. 

“You must be fucking joking,” his voice was low, dangerous and gravelly as he finally addressed her, “Why are you here Isabel? Did you think when you got bored of _fucking Sorry_ , you’d just slip right back in as if you still belonged?” His expression was completely indifferent and his eyes were cold, icy with the anger he had not previously unleashed on her. But he couldn’t keep it back now; she’d come here, so entitled and she’d _attacked_ his Sunshine. She obviously hadn’t gotten the hint that the radio silence was indication he wanted fucking nothing to do with her anymore. 

“I thought I made it pretty clear. You and I were done the moment you decided you were gonna _shop around_ before telling me you were in the market for a new model. I’m not yours, to be honest, I can’t even fathom how you got it in your head that I still was. I’m Eren’s now,” he finished definitively, not even bothering to address her insults; it was pretty rich for her to be namecalling and accusing anyone of being unfaithful… He was embarrassed for her at this point; everyone was watching and he hadn’t really intended for this to take place with an audience if ever at all, but she was the one who’d showed up and made a scene in the first place. He just hoped it was over soon so he, Eren, and the others could get back to their plans; she was really kind of killing the mood.

Isabel’s eyes filled with tears that immediately spilled over, making her make up run and it almost looked like her face was melting off. “So what? You’re just done with me?” she asked, voice cracking. She was unwilling to let this go. She _couldn’t_ let it go. “After everything we’ve been through? After how long we’ve known each other? You’re just going to leave me… For _that_?” she asked, gesturing to Eren who was peering at her curiously over Levi’s shoulder. “You don’t know him! You can’t have been together that long! He doesn’t know you like I do… Baby, please?” she pleaded, looking up at Levi with such sad large eyes, a look she’d given him a thousand times and he’d always given in to her. All she had to do was remind him and they’d be together again. 

“Don’t call me that,” he growled, shifting restlessly as agitation seethed under his skin, but he stayed in front of his Omega, one hand curled over Eren's hip with protective possessiveness. “You don’t get to say shit like that. You lost that privilege when you decided to fuck around on me while I was taking care of my mom. You’ve got some nerve to talk about what _we’ve_ been through, considering... And you don’t get to talk about Eren either. The difference between the two of you isn’t in the knowing; I _trust_ Eren. He’s my future and as far as I’m concerned, you’re already in the past. We were never any good for each other anyway Isabel, give up. It’s over, I’m not coming back this time.”

Isabel was speechless for a moment before she cast her head back and began to bawl in earnest. Levi was serious; they were actually over. 

Eren bit his lip as concern began to lace his scent. God damn it why did his conscience have to awaken right then? He shouldn’t feel at all bad for her since she’d made her own bed, but people were starting to take photos and record and Eren didn’t think anyone deserved that kind of viral fame. He knew Levi couldn’t comfort her, but someone had to and everyone was looking at Isabel with unabashed glee; no one was on her side. 

Before Isabel could manage to make Eren feel worse, Farlan stepped up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her away. She immediately began to ugly cry all over his shirt, snot and tears staining the fabric. Eren hoped that this humiliation and heartbreak was enough for her to realize that him and Levi were legit. But then again, she was pretty entitled. 

“So…” Eren said, rubbing his hands up Levi’s chest to grab his attention again, “That was awkward… Was she always so dramatic?” 

Levi jumped at Eren's touch, abruptly shedding his irritation as his attention shifted back where it was supposed to be. “Yeah, that was actually pretty tame in comparison to some of her tantrums if you can believe it. She'll probably retaliate later to make up for it,” he said with a sigh, rubbing his palms up and down Eren's sides, “I didn't think she’d show up here. Sorry about that Sunshine.”

Eren smiled, fluttering his eyelashes up at the Alpha. “S’alright… I had fun fucking with her… She was totally gonna slap me before you came out… Almost wish she would have so I could've put her ass on the floor… Though egging her on probably made her reaction worse,” Eren said with a smirk until his smile fell a little. “She’s good though… I almost started to feel bad for her,” he added, beginning to frown. 

“She’s good at that. And there’s reasons she’s like that. Just like everyone, she’s got baggage, but there comes a point when that’s just not an adequate excuse, y’know?” Levi answered, matching Eren’s gaze, tilting his head a little to the left, “When I caught her with another guy, she immediately cried and blamed it on being lonely because I wasn’t paying enough attention to her. It was when my mom got really bad and I couldn’t leave her alone, and I couldn’t have Isabel over ‘cause my mom would get upset. Until I had her admitted, on my birthday... She was probably fucking around for months before I caught her; I couldn’t even say anything to her, I just turned around and started walking; I actually felt fucking guilty for a moment. It was fucking stupid. I should have broken up with her a long time ago. Now, I can’t figure out why the hell I didn’t because I knew I wasn’t in love with her even before then.”

He hummed, giving Eren’s hips a squeeze, shifting topic,not waiting to spend any more of their evening on his ex, “Doesn’t matter now though. I’m not wasting time anymore… Speaking of time, I’ve been waiting all night to dance with you.”

“Have you? This isn’t grinding music,” Eren said with a grin, “But I’m sure we could find a way…” He was about to lean forward to kiss Levi when he heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. Eren blinked then looked away from Levi, seeing that they were surrounded by a crowd of onlookers. The Omega blushed and managed to stop himself from hiding in Levi’s chest. “Wanna go somewhere without an audience? Maybe find everyone else?” he said when he realized the entire band disappeared, probably to find their significant others. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the groupies that were snapping photos and gossiping excitedly and nodded to Eren’s words. “Yeah, Hange was talking about going out to her aunt’s trailer for the night. You’re supposed to be with Armin anyways, and he’s supposed to be coming with Mike. Petra will be there too and Farlan will probably catch up with us there. We’re just gonna chill, have a bonfire, probably play some music and shit… Suppose I can wait a little longer for that dance. Let’s go find them,” he said, reaching for Eren’s hand and tugging him through the crowd as people parted for them.

Eren just smiled without answering and watched Levi’s back as the Alpha led him away. Levi didn’t need to explain; Eren would follow him anywhere.


	7. Six: Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, an update while we're slowly making progress on others. Thanks for your patience, love, and support! We really appreciate it and we love to hear from you even if we can't get back to you! 
> 
> Also, have a safe and happy Pride everyone! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The other teens hadn’t been difficult to find, huddled by the bar, chatting animatedly and sipping bottles of water and it only took a handful of minutes to iron out the change of plans before they went to collect their gear and headed out to the campground twenty minutes outside of town. Farlan texted that he’d meet them there within the hour; he was just dropping Isabel off. Hange and Petra arrived first and already had the little chili pepper lights on and were getting the fire going when the other two couples pulled into the little gravel lot. 

There were seats circling the bonfire, pillows and loungers with a couple little tables tucked between them. The site was nice, private and peaceful, surrounded by trees and flowery foliage, sun catchers and wood chimes and a fucking fairy garden, lush grass and packed earth around the pit; an easy paradise away from the responsibilities and expectations of real life. 

Hange passed out some drinks, canned pop, juice and iced tea, both alcoholic and not and they all settled around the fire in pairs. Levi plopped down onto one of the loungers, settling back with his legs bent and spread to either side so Eren could sit between them on the long seat, setting their drinks on the table situated next to them as Mike produced a couple joints from a cylindrical little case in his pocket, passing one to Petra before he lit the other. The lanky Alpha wrapped his unoccupied arm around his Omega and took a long pull off the spliff before he passed it Levi’s way, turning his attention back to the conversation that Petra, Hange and Armin were having about the suited guys that had asked the strawberry-blonde Omega for a copy of the band’s demo while Kill Count had been performing. 

Eren immediately made himself comfortable in Levi’s lap, leaning back against the Alpha’s chest as he listened to the conversations around them, just enjoying the chill atmosphere. Somehow this kind of warm energy was much more satisfying than the energy at the show, especially after the scene Isabel had made. 

The Omega’s eyes widened when he realized what Mike was passing out, turning in his seat to sit sideways in Levi’s lap to watch the Alpha inhale. He’d never really had any experience with weed, but he was definitely curious. “I thought you only smoked cigarettes… What’s it like?” Eren asked as Levi blew the smoke off to the side, careful not to exhale right in his Omega’s face, “I’ve never tried it before…” 

Levi hummed in consideration, holding the joint lazily between his fingertips as he answered, “Mm, I probably smoke pot more than cigarettes to be honest… It’s relaxing. Tastes earthier than tobacco, but it doesn’t have a filter so it’s a bit harsher to smoke and it won’t fuck you up the same way as alcohol.” He looked at the smoking joint and back at Eren, offering it to the Omega without any particular expectation, “You wanna try it?”

Eren looked at the joint then back at Levi with a light flush, a little embarrassed at his inexperience. “Yeah… yeah okay, I’ll try…” Eren said then took the joint and brought it to his lips and inhaled like he was smoking a cigarette. As the pungent smoke filled his lungs, Eren immediately choked, coughing out the smoke as he shook his head, handing the joint back to Levi. “That’s… different,” he choked out, making a face at Levi as he tried to calm his splutters. 

“Always in such a rush,” the Alpha chuckled and shook his head a little, taking the joint back from the Omega and rubbing his back soothingly with his other hand while Eren caught his breath. “Hang on, this might work easier,” he said after a second before he took another pull off the joint. He held the smoke heavy in his chest, the hand on Eren’s back slipping up to curl around the Omega’s nape and draw him in as Levi leaned forward to press his mouth to the other boy’s.

Eren was confused for a moment until Levi’s lips met with his own and smoke started to trickle into the Omega’s mouth. Realizing what he was supposed to do, Eren’s eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled, bringing the smoke deep into his lungs and managing not to cough. He held on as long as he could, enjoying the warmth of the smoke and the feel of Levi’s lips before he pulled away only slightly so that he could exhale, the smoke billowing over the Alpha’s lips then floating up into the night air. “Wow…” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips, not pulling away, “Do it again…” 

Levi licked his lips and grinned against Eren’s before he drew back a bit to follow the request without fail. It was good like this, away from the anxieties that always seemed to hang over them, able to just relax and be together. The night was warm, the company good and the weight of his Omega against him, perfect; he couldn’t ask for better.

Exhaling for the second time, Eren swore, “Shit that’s hot.” Eren sat up straighter and turned to kneel between Levi’s legs to chase after Levi’s lips. If Levi felt relaxed, Eren felt like the Alpha had just breathed fire into his veins, attacking Levi’s lips until they were both breathless. His aggression and spiced scent attracted the notice of the others, and the Omega could hear a wolf whistle, reminding Eren that they were not alone no matter how lost in each other’s worlds they were. Eren sat back with a sly grin, turning to give Hange the finger but deciding to quit while he was ahead, especially since her smiling face made him begin to giggle. 

The Alpha had immersed himself in the kissing while someone (probably Mike) plucked the joint dangling forgotten from between his fingers, and newly freed, they immediately found their way to join his others on the Omega. He rumbled a growl and ran his tongue across his teeth, savouring the taste of Eren lingering in his mouth when the other male broke away from him again and couldn’t help the grin that lazily spread across his lips in response to the vibrant giggle that sounded from Eren as he shifted in Levi’s hold to look at Hange. His cheeks were flushed and he was a little breathless and half hard, but he couldn’t really care at the moment as the others laughed and poked fun at them teasingly, the moment lost to the interruption.

Eren started to giggle harder, cracking up at something, he just couldn’t really think of what. “We should… We need music!” he called out to no one in particular between giggles. “Something to dance to!” he added as he scrambled off of Levi’s lap to stand. He wiggled where he stood, beginning to dance to the song in his head as he took off the shirt his Alpha leant him and dumped it in Levi’s lap. “Petra! You were on the dance team! Can you do any dances?” he said, his eyes zeroing in on the Omega seated in Hange’s lap. 

Petra groaned, clearly happy where she was with Hange’s ever wandering hands, but she got up as she hooked up her phone to the Bluetooth speaker. “I know a couple…” she said with a giggle standing beside Eren as everyone was now watching the two, “Anything you got in mind!” 

“Something silly!” Eren said, beginning to laugh again, bouncing where he stood. 

Petra smirked then looked over her shoulder at Hange. “Sorry my dear. You are gonna fucking hate me for this…” she said before she pressed play, only the first three notes of the song ringing out before Eren was laughing even harder and even Armin was giggling. 

“Oh my god you can’t be serious!” Armin said between giggles as Petra and Eren stood side by side. 

“This is happening!” Eren sang, “You know the steps, you should get up too!” 

“I’m good,” Armin said snuggling into Mike further as Eren and Petra started the steps to the dance “Soulja Boy”. 

Levi groaned and covered his ears comically, but he didn’t miss the chance to watch Eren move, gaze following the Omega intently. Even if the song was shit in Levi’s opinion, he’d suffer through it twice over so long as Eren was dancing and giggling like that; he was just so captivating when he was happy and Levi was fucking proud of himself for being able to contribute to it. 

And then Hange got up to join the two Omegas which had them all laughing themselves breathless; she couldn’t dance for shit, but it was fucking funny to watch her try.

Eren stopped dancing because he was too busy laughing his ass off watching Hange try to learn the steps from Petra. They took so long the song faded out and the next song began; another 2000’s hit. “Miss New Booty,” was a guilty pleasure of Eren’s so he immediately bolted to grab Armin who protested weakly but eventually got up to dance around awkwardly with Eren. Petra had managed to stop Hange from flailing, pressing her back into the Alpha’s chest as she pulled Hange’s arms to her waist, moving fluidly with the music. 

“Remember all the twerking practise we did?” Eren asked Armin excitedly as the blonde blushed and hid his face in his hands. 

“No I don’t and if we did, _I don’t want to remember_ ,” Armin groaned, glancing at Mike a couple times. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his Alpha, but Eren was definitely trying his hardest to make it so. 

Eren just giggled, swaying his hips before he popped out his chest. “I still can’t fucking do it,” he whined, trying to wiggle his butt to the music, “Who knew it’d be so hard. I have a good ass, it should be like second nature.” 

Petra rolled her eyes and stepped away from Hange to turn around and bend over. “It’s like this…” she demonstrated, doing a perfect twerk as the other Omegas admired her technique and the Alphas admired something else, “You gotta roll your hips, activate your abdominals, and let your ass just kinda bounce.” 

Eren hummed, losing interest as soon as Hange began to paw at Petra then pranced over to Levi. “Dance with me Alpha!” he said, grabbing the Alpha’s hand to try and coax him up. 

Levi let Eren drag him from his seat, grinning as he held his hand and spun him around. The music wasn’t really his kind of thing, but it hardly mattered when Eren was pressed up against him and moving like that; Levi moved too. 

Mike got up too to join Armin as well, smiling at him as he offered him a hand to dance, aware of the Omega’s embarrassment and hoping to relieve it by joining in the silliness. 

“Levi knows how to twerk, I’ve seen it!” Hange called, her grin maniacal and matched by Petra, the two females more than happy to draw everyone into their fun.

“Oh fuck off,” Levi replied, though he was still grinning too, “No one wants to see that, besides, Mike’s better at it.”

Mike for his part looked up from Armin and shrugged, challenging amusedly in response, “What can I say, I have many hidden talents. Are you challenging me to a twerk off Levi? ‘Cause you know, you’re gonna lose right?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the taller Alpha, accepting the challenge without hesitation, “Oh yeah, we’ll see about that. Bring it bitch.” Hange wooped and clapped her hands before she went to change the song to another for the two Alphas and Petra proclaimed that the Omegas would be the judges. He shook his head but laughed; it was going to be ridiculous, but it would be fun and it wasn’t like he had anything to be embarrassed about. They were just fucking around and if it made their Omegas giggle, both he and Mike weren’t going to be shy in performing.

Armin and Eren stood together and watched their Alphas as they began to gyrate. They tried to keep a straight face and act as if they were being critical but the way the Alphas were moving couldn’t exactly be called dancing and soon everyone was cracking up. Eren in particular was howling with laughter, shaking so hard, he fell back onto the grass and rolled around while clutching his stomach almost like he was in pain. Armin wasn’t any better, doubled over with giggles. 

“Stop! Stop!” Eren cried between howls, “I can't _breathe_! I’m gonna die!” Armin nodded his head alongside his friend, face scrunched up as he began to cry, he was laughing so hard. 

Levi was breathless, flushed and a little sweaty, but grinning as he abandoned the ridiculous performance altogether and dropped down to crawl over to his Omega. He hovered over him, a hand spread on the grass to either side of Eren’s head, eyes lit with desire, adoration and a little coy mischief as he looked down at him and murmured, “Don’t worry Sunshine, I know CPR.”

“Is that… so?” Eren asked with a breathless voice between dying chuckles, tilting his head up at the Alpha, “I don’t think I believe you… You should demonstrate…” Eren giggled and gave Levi a coy smile. The Omega remained still though his chest was still rising and falling heavily between them as Eren caught his breath. 

“I can definitely do that,” the Alpha agreed with a wicked smirk before he swooped down to catch Eren’s mouth with his own, slotting their lips together familiarly as his tongue sought the Omega’s. He balanced his weight on his right hand as his left snaked its way between them to sneak beneath the hem of Eren’s shirt, palming along his belly to his chest where he could feel the heady rhythm of the other boy’s heart.

Eren giggled into the kiss and when Levi pulled back to take a breath he said teasingly, “That’s not how you do it! I’d be dead if I had to depend on your CPR skills…” His eyes fluttered open, the green colour sparkling in the fire light. “Do it again…” 

A playful growl rumbled in the Alpha’s chest in mock affront for the teasing, a wicked little grin on his lips before he dove down to attack Eren’s neck instead of his mouth. Still groping beneath Eren’s shirt, Levi nipped over the Omega’s pulse and settled a bit more of his weight on his boyfriend, perfectly content to play along with Eren’s game.

Eren’s breath hitched as Levi’s mouth teased the delicate skin of his neck around the choker. He couldn’t help it when his back arched off the ground and his hands came up to thread in Levi’s hair. “You’ve barely touched me and I’m already melting…” Eren breathed into Levi’s ear then nudged the Alpha with his nose and lips until Levi turned his silver gaze on the Omega’s green. “Do you wanna go for a walk or something…” Eren started, the breath of his words brushing over Levi’s lips, green eyes bright and pleading, “I kind of want you all to myself right now…” 

“Sure,” Levi replied, grinning down at the Omega breathlessly for a long moment before he pulled away from him to get to his feet. “I know a place,” he continued as he offered Eren a hand up. 

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and the Alpha hauled him up like he weighed nothing. Looking around the fire, he noticed that the group mostly split up into couples anyway and nobody was paying attention to them as they began to walk away. “Where are we going?” Eren asked as he twined his fingers with Levi’s. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Levi replied cheekily over his shoulder, giving Eren’s hand a squeeze as he led the Omega up a path into the woods a little ways to where it split off to another half grown over trail to the _Lookout_. 

He held some young branches aside and smiled at Eren, “No one comes here anymore, except for us, it’s not far from here,” he said, letting them fall back into place behind them before he led Eren the rest of the way. The trail broke a few meters further in to a large, elevated rock formation that had been worn flat at the top over the years and made for a perfect spot to stargaze and chill… and be alone. 

“Here Sunshine, I’ll give you a boost up,” he offered, letting go of Eren’s hand to give him a leg up instead.

Eren’s eyes were wide as he surveyed the formation, only snapping out of his daze when Levi spoke. The Omega looked at the rocks then back at Levi with an excited giggle, leaning forward to take off his heels and leave them on the path to retrieve later. “I haven’t climbed anything like this in years!” Eren said, stepping into Levi’s hands to be boosted up to find his footing on the rocks. He didn’t realize that as he moved the Alpha would get a face full of his ass, but for once it wasn’t intentional. Instead he was finally unguarded, standing on the edge of the rock and looking out as he waited for Levi to climb up as well. 

Levi tried his best, he really did, but it proved to be impossible _not_ to catch glimpses of Eren’s panties while the Omega clambered up onto the rock above him. He really couldn’t help the little rumble in his throat either, but he didn’t say anything and his hands didn’t wander. And he followed after Eren seconds later, hoisting himself up and smiling as his gaze immediately found the other teen. Eren was just so... fucking beautiful… 

He couldn’t stay away, drawn magnetically as he stepped up behind the Omega and slid his arms around his waist, setting his chin on Eren’s shoulder, taking in the same view as he murmured teasingly, “You still owe me that dance.”

Eren was just about to comment on how beautiful the view was in the moonlight but Levi spoke before he got the chance. Turning his head to look at Levi out of the corner of his eye, Eren said, “You want to dance… in the dark on a rock in the middle of nowhere…” A giggle escaped as he turned in Levi’s hold to drape his arms across the Alpha's shoulders, “We don’t even have any music…” 

“Mmn, don’t worry Sunshine, we don’t need any,” Levi replied huskily, hands kneading at Eren’s sides fondly and drawing him in as Eren’s arms settled around the back of his neck. He leaned in, mercury glittering behind his lashes as he caught Eren’s gaze and smiled at him before he kissed him. He began to hum the notes of a cheesy, but fitting love song as he began to sway them and he started to sing the moment his lips broke away from Eren’s again, “The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful stop me and steal my breath…” Continuing the soft lyrics as he held his Omega close and moved them in lazy motions across the rock surface.

“Oh my _god_... you are so cheesy,” Eren murmured, trying to hide his smile by biting his bottom lip. He didn’t pull away though, holding Levi’s gaze as the moonlight reflected off his green eyes making them sparkle and soon enough Eren followed Levi’s lead, swaying along to the familiar song. 

Levi only smiled at the Omega, continuing to sing and beginning to move a bit more, taking Eren's hands from around his neck, only to spin him out and back in again lazily. He wasn't embarrassed in the least and he was glad he'd gotten the chance to bring Eren here. He'd been waiting all night to dance with him and it was so worth it for this moment. He didn't care if it was cheesy; Eren loved it anyway. 

He finished the song quietly with his lips behind Eren's ear as he held him close again, molded them together like they'd been meant to fit and kept swaying even after the last lyric passed his lips. 

“I never want this moment to end,” Eren whispered into Levi’s neck as they finally stopped swaying. He pulled away to meet Levi’s eyes and smiled though there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Levi Ackerman… I think I’m in love with you,” he said, his voice soft but filled with honesty and determination. 

“Good,” Levi murmured, lifting a hand to cup Eren's cheek and thumb away the gathering moisture as he met the Omega's bright eyes and returned his smile, “Pretty sure I've been in love with you since the night we met Sunshine.”

“Of course,” Eren burst out then sniffled, rolling his eyes at the Alpha in exasperation. “How can you be so… So sure about everything? You don’t seem like you’re afraid of anything,” Eren said suddenly, obviously perplexed by Levi’s ability to be so confident and self assured all the time. What the Omega wouldn’t do to be able to just know what he wanted at all times and never be scared or unsure. 

“It’s not that I’m never afraid or nervous or unsure, it’s just… Life’s too short to live by it, you know what I mean. If I didn’t take that one chance, I might regret it and I think some risks are just worth taking,” Levi answered, tilting his head a bit and watching Eren with a hooded and warm gaze as he wrapped his hands around his waist and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

“So… I was a risk worth taking?” Eren asked, giving Levi a crooked smile then tilted his head, baring his neck to the Alpha. “If you’re so sure about me… why don’t you bond me right now then?” he asked, curious what Levi’s answer would be when he knew it was such a tantalizing view for most Alpha’s. 

“Well, your mom would have me charged for a start, but... I suppose I could live with that,” Levi murmured lowly before abruptly swooping down to set his teeth against Eren’s vulnerable skin, feeling the Omega flinch in his hold and pressing his lips there in apology instead as he finished, “But… it scares you and I _couldn’t_ live with that.”

It was true, Eren had flinched, face screwed up in sudden terror and body clenching in fight or flight the second there were teeth against his neck. It took a solid moment to calm his heartbeat before he threw his arms around Levi’s shoulders and buried his face in the Alpha’s neck. “I wanna be with you though,” Eren whispered into Levi’s skin, clearly frustrated with his own reaction. 

Levi firmed his hold around Eren and pressed his nose behind Eren’s ear as the Omega nuzzled into the side of his neck. “You are with me. When you aren’t scared anymore, I’ll put my mark on you, okay?” He replied in a quiet and soothing tone, followed by a husky croon, “I promise.”

“But I wanna be with you forever _now_ ,” Eren argued petulantly, pulling back to meet Levi’s eye, “My mom can’t tear us apart if we are already bonded… She can’t drag me away so I’ll never see you again…” Eren’s eyes welled up with tears once again as his bottom lip began to tremble which led to his entire body shivering from the cold. The wind was picking up and the Omega was barely dressed and barefoot. He huddled closer to Levi to steal his warmth and hide his upset. He loved Levi, so why couldn't things be simpler? 

“D'you really think I'd let her do that? I'd find you. She can't marry you off until you're of age anyway and by then I'll be able to take you away from her. She won't be able to stop me,” Levi said assuredly, smoothing his hands up and down Eren's back and warming his skin beneath his palms. Carla could try; he wasn't worried. “Trust me Sunshine, nothing's gonna stop me from keeping my promises.”

Eren nodded his head instead of trying to speak and held Levi close just a little bit longer before he finally pulled away. “I’m freezing… We should go back,” Eren said with a watery smile, wiping under his eyes and dancing from foot to foot to get away from the cold stone he was standing on. 

“Sure,” Levi agreed amiably, aware that Eren still had his doubts, but he didn’t say anything else. He couldn’t do anything more to prove it to the Omega just now, but he would. He hopped back down from the ledge onto the one below and immediately held his hands up to lift Eren down. “Do you want a piggyback on the way back so you don’t have to worry about putting your shoes back on?” He offered with a half smile as he set Eren on his feet again.

“I’d never turn down a piggyback,” Eren accepted with a grin then immediately turned Levi’s shoulders so he could jump up on the Alpha’s back, almost toppling them both over, shoes dangling precariously in one hand. “Onwards, noble steed,” Eren cried, then began to giggle, tightening his thighs around Levi’s waist, “Giddyup!” 

Levi chuckled, adjusting his grip on the Omega and steadying the both of them before he began to move back towards the camp. “Hey, so if you aren’t busy tomorrow, do you wanna come visit my mom with me?” he asked, glancing back at Eren as he pushed the branches out of their path again with one hand and stepped back onto the main trail.

Eren ceased giggling immediately, pulling himself forward on Levi’s back to try and look at the Alpha’s face. “Really? You want me too?” he asked, smiling brightly at Levi, knowing how important his mother was to him. 

The Alpha half smiled in return. “Well yeah of course, if you still want to,” he assured, meeting Eren's eyes for a long moment before he looked away again to watch where he was going, “She's been waiting to meet you since I told her about you.” 

“Of course I still do!” Eren yelled then immediately apologized when Levi winced at his volume. “I’m so excited! Should I bring something? Do you think she will like me? I hope she likes me…” Eren rambled, bouncing in Levi’s hold and making the Alpha wobble as he moved, but the Omega didn’t seem to notice. 

“Yeah I'm sure she's gonna adore you Sunshine,” Levi replied with a soft grunt as he hitched Eren up higher and adjusted his hold on his thighs so they wouldn't end up on the ground with all the Omega's excited fidgeting. “She asked me so many questions about you… ‘Cause like even though I showered and stuff, she could still smell you on me. I think she'll be happy for some fresh company,” he continued, ignoring the warmth that rose in his cheeks as he wandered along the path back to Hange's aunt's.

Eren was about to respond when he paused, looking to the right out into the woods when he heard a rustling noise. “Did you hear that?” Eren whispered, his scent developing a touch of fear as he held onto Levi tighter. He was a city boy through and through and he had never encountered any sort of dangerous wildlife before. 

Levi stopped, turning his head in the direction Eren was looking, listening and narrowing his gaze in the dark as he scented the air for any danger. There shouldn't be anything more dangerous than a coyote around. He could make out some rather interesting shadows between the trees some feet away and a familiar mix of scent threaded its way through the vague breeze. “I heard it, nothing to worry about Sunshine, pretty sure it's Mike and Armin fooling around,” he answered, not elaborating on what exactly his superior night vision was providing in regards to what the other couple was doing exactly.

Wiggling out of Levi’s arms, Eren set down on his feet and stomped towards the bushes before the Alpha could hold him back. “You guys shouldn’t be out here! There could be like… Like a bear or some shit,” Eren called before he pulled a bush back, “What are you- _holy fuck_!” Eren immediately slapped a hand over his eyes as the couple scrambled to cover up, Armin rising half clothed from his knees. 

Armin immediately squeaked and hid his face in Mike’s exposed belly while the Alpha tried to help hide him. 

“I am so sorry! Con-continue! Ah shit!” Eren squeaked himself, turning around to immediately bump into Levi. 

“Unf,” Levi breathed as his lover bumped into his chest, arms automatically reaching and wrapping around to steady him. “I did warn you Sunshine… The closest thing to a bear out here _is_ Mike,” he said humouredly, averting his own gaze from the other couple to instead start leading his shaken boyfriend back to the camp, not wanting to stick around any more than Eren.

“I didn’t know… They were… They were _doing stuff,_ ” Eren spluttered, kind of dejected that Armin hadn’t told him and embarrassed by what he’d seen, “Do you think they’ve gone all the way yet? But Armin’s so… He’s so timid… Yeah, we joked and made that pact but I never thought-... I don’t know…” Eren looked back at Levi with confusion, “Am I being silly?” 

The Alpha shook his head, smiling fondly at Eren as he replied, “No and no. It's always weird when everyone you know starts, especially if you don't expect it, but it's not really any different than what we've been doing.”

“But…” Eren looked down and bit his lip as he stopped walking, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Levi’s, “He’s… He’s not scared…” He was silent for a moment, remembering the embarrassing situation when he got scared in Levi’s room, then shook his head and forced himself to smile, “Well! It’s not any of my business! I’m glad they are happy together!” 

Levi curled his fingers between the Omega’s, humming lowly as he listened and watched Eren. That smile was seriously lacking the usual vibrancy that Levi found so attractive and he knew that Eren wasn’t being truthful. He let the Omega lead him the last few feet down the trail and onto the campsite before he used the grip of their hands to pull the Omega back in against him. He took a step forward to meet him and wrapped his arm around Eren’s middle, hugging him from behind and murmuring in the Omega’s ear, “You don’t have to do that, you know; smile when you don’t feel like smiling. Don’t hide behind it, Sunshine.”

Eren was startled by the sudden movement but let Levi pull him back into his arms. Turning his head, he blinked once then twice before his smile wavered. “I… I don’t know what you are talking about,” he rebuffed, putting up a fight and stubbornly refusing to drop his smile though his lips were twitching with the effort.

The Alpha tightened his hold a little more and pressed his lips to Eren’s tensed jaw. “Eren, I can’t make it better if I don’t know what’s wrong,” he replied quietly, rather than addressing the lie directly. They both knew Eren wasn’t being honest; he didn’t need to point it out.

The Omega pulled out of Levi’s arms, suddenly stinking of distress. “Nothing’s wrong!” he snapped, hackles raised like a stray cat threatened until he saw passed his own upset to see Levi’s hurt at his actions. Biting his lip, he looked down, frustrated with his own emotions. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore… Even Armin isn’t afraid,” he finally admitted, “I’m frustrated…” 

Levi drew in a breath and let it out, worrying his bottom lip for a moment before he released it and replied in a soft tone, taking even, slow steps closer to his defensive and upset Omega, “Even if you weren’t Sunshine, _I_ am. I could hurt you and that scares me.”

Eren immediately looked up, “You are?” It seemed silly to think the confident Alpha could be scared too. 

“Yeah… But it’s okay. It’s not because I don’t want to be with you like that just... not yet. You get so impatient with yourself, but I’ve been telling you all along, I’m in no rush,” Levi said, standing before the Omega and reaching out to brush some stray strands of Eren’s hair back behind his ear as he met his gaze.

Eren was beginning to smile, but he covered his mouth, not wanting to admit defeat. “I guess… We'll just have to wait until you’re ready,” he said, dropping his hand and letting Levi see the genuine smile that he had hidden. 

Levi smiled too, slipping his hand along the side of Eren’s neck as his other chased the Omega’s. “I’d appreciate that,” he accepted, tossing the Omega a cheeky wink, perfectly content in taking responsibility for their pace. If it made Eren feel more comfortable, Levi was more than okay with that; he’d do anything for _that_ smile. He’d meant every word. “Let’s go inside Sunshine, just gotta grab my bag from Mike’s truck.”

“Considering no one’s at the fire… Everyone’s getting busy in the bushes… And if that’s the way Hange dances, I really don’t want to see her having sex. Petra must have to take a lot of elbows to get laid,” Eren giggled, letting Levi lead them back to Mike’s truck, “Which is weird considering she has to have some sort of coordination since she plays the drums…”

The Alpha chuckled and shook his head, “Honestly, I’d rather not even question it. The two of them would have no problem detailing it for us, probably with diagrams.” He shuddered dramatically and grinned at Eren as he reached into the back of the truck to retrieve his haphazardly stuffed canvas backpack. He slung it onto one shoulder, and gestured towards the moderately sized trailer home, “They could be inside too. Hange has her own room. And since Mike and Armin decided they were going to screw around in the woods, you and I get dibs on the other room.”

“Ohhhh, that’s good,” Eren smiled, “Hurry up, let’s go claim it before they come back… From what I saw, Mike was gonna blow any minute and I don’t wanna sleep on the floor!” Swaying up the steps to the trailer, Eren stopped for a moment to look over his shoulder, the porch light illuminating his frame in the darkness, “I’m a delicate flower you see…” 

Levi followed after his Omega, standing a step or two down from him as he eyed him with a handsome half-smile, “I see…” He paused, wet his lips and slipped up the last couple steps to usher the Omega inside with a hand at the small of Eren’s back, holding the screen door open with the other as he continued, “Somehow I imagine even if we were on the floor, you’d just use me as a mattress anyway.” He followed Eren inside, flashing him a flirtatious grin, “Not that I’m complaining about that.”

Eren rolled his eyes and snorted, standing in what seemed to be a living room as he cocked his hip. “You’d love it if I was on top of you all night long,” Eren said with a smirk, eyes flirtatiously running the length of Levi’s body then back up again. After everything that had happened that night, Eren was finally gaining some confidence back, and even though they were sleeping together, the Omega wasn’t afraid. They’d already talked it out so there was no threat of either of them pushing each other’s boundaries and Eren felt completely safe. 

“A likely prediction. I seem to recall waking up that way wasn’t bad at all,” Levi replied teasingly, equally flirtatious and affectionate amusement in his eyes as he looked right back at the Omega. “Room’s at the end of the hall Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> To find out about exclusive content, early updates, and other goodies, come see us on Tumblr:  
> [Teapotscandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)  
> [XanderB](http://xanderb-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
